Dolls
by Lothaire
Summary: sakura haruno is a med student, working as a waitress to get by, until one day she meets the mysteriuos Sasuke Uchiha. playboy and pornstar, but once he see's her he wants to claim her. so how will Sakura deal with this interuption in her life. i know this is the 3rd time i chnged this so plz forgive me, sum ddnt like the old summary. so hope this one is better.
1. Chapter 1

Dolls

Disclaimer!: I don't own NARUTO!

A/N: well everyone this is my first Fanfic, so plz bare with me. And also no flames!

Chapter one: Painkiller

It was busy again today at Big Black Jack's Casino and Grill. Customers going back and forth between their booths at the restaurant section; and their seats at the poker tables and slot machines. Ugh… man this sucks big time. What's even worse is that I have to perform in about 20 min, and I still have 5 other tables that still need to be taken care of. Damn owner and his fucked up regulations. And these outfits! OMG who the fuck picks micro-mini shorts and skirts for the female waiters have to wear? And the shirts! Holy shit a sleeveless black and red stripped, T-shirt with a deep, and when I mean deep I mean almost to you belly button deep. Dude my red bra is showing and every time take someone's order, I always want to knock out the customer for checking out my goods, cause they wont stop staring at my chest. Yes I have a nice rack, I'm a DD36 and I'm proud of it as well. But Damn I feel like I'm working at a strip club or something. But I can't complain that much, this place does have amazing benefits and pay are helping out a lot when it comes to my apartment and college fees.

As I was finishing up my third table I looked at the time and saw that it was time for me to get ready. Looked around for my manager and shouted for him:

"Roger, Roger!" I yelled as I ran towards him.

"Sakura what's up, you need something?" he asked when I reached him.

"Yes, can you find someone to cover my last 2 tables for me, I need get ready for my performance now and I don't have time to find someone right now." I said to him.

"Yeah, sure you go on ahead I'll find someone to cover for you. Good luck Sakura! And make everyone proud!" he yelled as I ran past him and towards the backstage entrance.

When I got there I saw the girls waiting for me in their outfits. As I ran past them to get to the dressing room to get changed.

"Hey forehead! You better hurray cause we can't start without the lead singer!" said Ino.

"I know why do you think I'm rushing right now? And besides it's not my fault that I was handed 2 extra tables an hour before our performance. So I'll be right there Okay, so you guys don't have to worry." I yelled threw the closed door.

I was ready in 10 minutes flat, as I ran to the stage and grabbed my guitar, and looked at the others, TenTen, Ino, Temari and Hinata. All microphones online and working, Taking a deep breath, I turned to girls and said,

"Ready?" I said. With four nods I faced front. As the curtain raised showing off the whole casino.

I looked around and said, "Hello everybody! Is everyone enjoying their time here at Big Black Jack's Casino and Grill?!" I asked the audience.

I received a huge "Hell Ya!"

"Well that's awesome, please remeber that the casino is open all night and are lovely waiters and waitress, will supply you with all your food and drink needs. Now for the really entertainment, we are the lovely _Blackjacks'_ and no we didn't take it form the name of the casino either we had this name long before we joined the Big Black Jack's family and we all hope you enjoy yourselves tonight and our song as well." I finished, looking down at the floor I said, "1, 2… 1, 2, 3, and 4!"

**Enter Music! (A/N: And this is a song is song by no other than Spica-painkiller check out the video, this is the English translation! Hope u guys like.)**

**Sakura: (Listen) Again today,  
I can't fall asleep so I just lay in bed  
****Tossing**** and turning, then I get up  
(You know me yeah you know me)  
I can't forget you yet as I think of you,  
who left after crying and laughing **

**Ino: I wonder if I will feel better if I see you  
So I take you out from deep inside my ****drawer****  
(You know me yeah you know me)  
Are you happy, unlike me?  
I ask this until my heart is ****sore**

**Hinata: As I hate you so much,  
I also miss you so much Sakura (it's unbelievable)  
**

**My exhausted heart tells me that  
I only need you  
Temari (it's unbelievable)**

**All: (Pain) killer killer killer (Pain) killer killer killer  
(Pain) killer killer killer (Pain) killer**

**TenTen: I crumble down at the repeating days,  
even I am getting scared  
I guess this is what breaking up is all about  
(You know me yeah you know me)  
My heart that is so broken and bruised hurts so much  
I start to cry and search for you again**

**sakura: I'm really scared  
that I will only remember you forever  
(You know me yeah you know me)  
I'm in too deep that I can't forget you  
I start to cry and slowly start to go crazy**

**Hinata: As I hate you so much,  
I also miss you so much**

**Ino (it's unbelievable)  
My exhausted heart tells me that  
I only need you  
Hinata (it's unbelievable)  
All: (Pain) killer killer killer (Pain) killer killer killer  
(Pain) killer killer killer (Pain) killer**

**Temari: I try to erase you but  
the times that we had  
They are all too special to me  
(Very special it's very special)  
sakura:I try to let it all go,**

**Ino: I try to wear it all off but  
Hinata:I can't be like you, **

**Ten Ten: even if I try,  
Temari: I can't let it go**

**All: As I hate you so much,**

**I also miss you so much (I need you)  
TenTen (it's unbelievable)  
My exhausted heart tells me  
that I only need you  
Temari (it's unbelievable)  
all: (Pain) killer killer killer (I need you)  
(Pain) killer killer killer (I need you)  
(Pain) killer killer killer (Pain) killer**

As the last beats of the song were played we all did the last steps of the song we practiced. Once we were done there was a huge applause, we all looked up to see everyone standing up and clapping for us. All 5 of us stood up and bowed, then waved to everyone.

"Thank you everybody and have a goodnight!" we all said. And with one more final bow we walked off stage and back to the dressing room.

"That was totally awesome! Did you see all those people cheering at us?" Ino said.

"Yeah I know what you mean, to feel the rush, and excitement form everyone in there was so cool!" agreed TenTen. As I looked over to Temari and Hinata; who were also nodding their heads in agreement.

"Your right it was awesome! so what do we do now, our shifts are over and we still have to pack up and move everything into the van, then come back to get our cars then go home." I said. Well damn that's a lot to do, in such little time.

"Don't worry about the gear I'll ask my brother's Kankuro and Gaara to come by on their way home from work to come and get all of this, they won't mind." Temari offered and then Hinata also offered to have her cousin Neji to come and help with the supplies as well.

After we got all of that handled and underway. We all decided to call it a night and walked out to the parking lot and got into our own cars. I was so happy when I got into mine to finally be going home to my nice and comfy king-sized bed. On the way i got to a red light and stopped and for some reason, I had the feeling to look up, I looked around to see just across the street there was a group of people, mostly men from their size, that were in a semi-circle when the light shown green I noticed that all the men, were kicking and beating the crap out of some poor guy. As I passed them I stopped again at a red light. I decided to take out my iphone 5 and call 911.

"This is 911, what is your emergency?" the operator asked.

"Umm hi my name is Sakura Haruno and I'm reporting a gang bang, outside of Big Black jack's Casino and grill, just one street for the casino." I said I looked up to see the light was still red.

After giving the operator more details I hung up and, decided, to roll down my window and see what I could do to help the man that was being attacked.

"Hey! I called the cops they should be here soon! You better get out of here soon or you all are going to jail. So you better just leave that old man alone." I yelled put of my window.

As I watched the semi-circle of men stop what they were doing and turn to look at me. As they were doing so they started to walk towards me and as they did I panicked ad rolled up my windows. And when I looked up again the light turned green and I raced off just as I saw the police cursers pull up with their lights flashing. With that I drove as fast as I could.

'


	2. Hectic life

**Dolls**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto!**

_**A/N: well thanks everyone for viewing my Fanfic! I thought no one read it bc I couldn't find the area on my account that shows how many views and reviews the story has gotten! But I figured it out today! So yeah. Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**_

**Chapter two:** **Hectic life **

**Sasuke's POV:**

"**AAAAAAANNNNNNNND! CUUUUUTT!" **Shouted the director, as everyone got up from where they were.

"Nice work everyone, we'll pick up on scene 4 tomorrow. Jose! Where's my water?! I asked for it almost an hour ago. Do you want to find another job, cause I can replace you like that!" he said with a snap of his fingers.

I turned around to see my assistant walk towards me with my robe, and a bottle of water and a clean towel.

"Great job sir, the director was really impressed with your performance during the shoot. He was wondering if you'd be interested in doing a new type of scene." He asked as we walked to the refreshments area, and grabbed an empty table to sit at.

"What type of new scene does he have in mind for me?' I asked as I took a sip of my water.

"Umm… well he was wondering, you can say no to this as well if you want. I bet he will absolutely understand if you don't want too," he said, but I cut him off to say,

"So what was it that he say, and cut the bullshit and just get to the point I don't have all day to just sit here and listen to you beating around the bush." I said in an annoyed toned, and took another sip of my water.

"Right well, the director was curios or wondering for that matter if you were interested in doing a guy on guy scene for the next couple of weeks since the rating for the guy on guy department isn't getting as many ratings as they should be. **(A/N: okay so I have nooo! Clue what they call each department in Porn industry I just took a swing at it so if any of you know what their called plz don't be shy to help a SISTA out! ****) **Plus the Lesbian department is doing a hell of a lot better than this department. That's why he asked me to ask you, if you were interested." He said, and with that there was a long pause. Once I noticed that he was stating to fidget, I smirked.

"Sure I'll do it." I said and got up from my seat and made my way to the dressing room. I stopped and looked back at him and when he saw that I wanted him to follow; he almost tripped as he made his way to my side. Wow I have no clue why I chose mark to be my personal assistant, anyway.

"So is there anything else I have planned out for today or am I free. Cause I still need to stop by the casino and check on a few things before I go home." I said to him as I sat in the chair that was marked "Sasuke Uchiha" when I was looking at myself in the mirror I saw lift up his clipboard and started to flip threw it and stopped when he got to today's date.

"Well let's see… you have and appointment with the Casino's financial advisors at 3:00pm, a lunch date with your friends Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru. Neji, and Sai at 2:30pm, but you also have a photo shoot with Konoha Times at 1:00pm and that usually takes about an hour or two, so I was wondering what you wanted to do for that?" he said as he had his pen ready to start making adjustments to my schedule. Damn that's a lot to do today and its only 11:39am. Ughhhh, well it looks like I'm gonna have to reschedule some appointments and cancel some as well.

"Is that all I have for today or is there more I should know about before I head out today?" I asked in an exhausted tone. Damn I hate these hectic schedules of mine.

"Umm… oh yeah, you have dinner date with your parents at 7:00pm tonight, ugh umm… I still need to fit in that shoot with Christen and Declan, for the guy on guy scene. I guess I can put that in for Friday since that day doesn't really have anything on it. So lets put that down for… is 10:30 good for you?" he looked at me and I nodded my head in approval. "Okay, well then you just got a phone call from your brother saying that he wanted to meet you before the dinner with your parents, I asked for what? He told me it was personal so I told him I would give the message. Other than that, looks like your free for the rest for the time being. Oh and before I forget the manager at Big Black Jack's Casino said he wanted to talk to you about an incident that occurred yesterday outside the casino around the block. So yeah, do you want to talk to him now or do you want me to call him later and schedule a goodtime?" he offered.

"No its okay I'll call him now and see what's up, while I'm doing that can you go ask the director when's the next Board meeting is, cause I always forget." I asked him, as I get up and head to my walk in closet I grab a black V-neck T-shirt and some black briefs and jeans out. As I'm getting dressed I dial the head manager at the casino, Kakashi.

"Hello?" Kakashi said threw the phone.

"Kakashi it's me Sasuke, you told my PA you wanted to talk to me something that went down yesterday night?" I said.

"Yeah one of the employees was on their way home and noticed something shady going on outside the place. She called 911 and everything. I didn't think it was anything till I found out who was involved in the incident." He said with seriousness in his voice.

"Well who was it then?" I asked while putting on my jacket and grabbing my car keys from my PA. As I waved him a goodbye and wrote down that I wanted to cancel the lunch and have him tell the guys just to meet me at the photo shoot, and to call the financial crew to tell them I might be late to the meeting. With that done I left and headed for the parking lot, towards my new black Audi.

"Well, do you know how Itachi was going on about how there have been kidnappings and deaths around here lately and no one knows why? Well one of my men found some interesting information, have you ever heard of Orochimaru, the leader of the Deadly Cobras and loan shark leader in the Suna, some of his men have been spotted around the area and the man that the police found where the report was made was one of our own. They police were able to capture one of the members of his gang and took them in for questioning. They found out that Orochimaru's after something or someone in this city. They tried pushing for more answers but the guy decided he was done with talking and called in his lawyer." He said to me as I drove to my condo, 45 min away.

"Well was that all you found out? Or did you at least figure out why they decided to after one of our men to get some answers?" I asked. I put my iphone 5 on speaker so I could have my hands free while I was driving; and wouldn't have to deal with the 5-0.

"Well, there is something else, when the guy was calling his lawyer, the police officer that was keeping an eye on him over heard the lawyer ask the man if he got anything out of the man that he and his goons beat the shit out of. Well when the guy said yes, he decided to tell the lawyer to come and get him and he would tell him the details of what he found to him then." As I was listening to what Kakashi was telling me, I couldn't help but wonder what that snake viper could want in my city?

"Well if you find out anything else let me know. I gotta go home and change before heading out to Konoha Time's Photo shoot. And if either the dobe or any of the others call and are wondering where I am, tell them I went there. Thanks." As I hung up the phone I raced do the highway, till I got to my condo's garage.

After parking I took the elevator up to the 24th floor and got off. I took off my jacket and threw it on the black L-shaped couch as I passed by it. I walked into my bedroom and took off my clothes not caring where they ended up at. Once I stepped into the shower I turned on the shower and began washing myself from head to toe. As I washed away today's 5 sex scenes off of my body I couldn't help but think what my parents could possibly want to talk to me about. To be honest they already know I'm an 6 time award winning porn star and that I'm also the CEO of the Uchiha Adult Entertainment Enterprise. Where I work at, they also know that I'm not changing my profession either and that I'm the owner of Big Black Jack's Casino & Grill as well. I was still pondering the idea as I dried myself off and started to get dressed for the photo shot that starts in about 45 min, I finished getting dressed and grabbed my car keys off the table near the door. Ad decided that I might as well get something to eat along the way there. Man I have such a **Hectic life. **

_**Well everyone that's the second chapter to my story DOLLS! Yeahhh**_** and to those authors who write like 2,000 or 4,000 words for each chapter I give ya'll props to ur stories I have no clue how you guys do it but im doing my best. So plz R&R!**


	3. When oour lives first cross

**Dolls**

**Disclaimer: ppl still don't own Naruto even though I wish I did! There'd be SEX! But its only action! Well any way here's the nxt chapter! Hope u like and BTW's every time I post a chapter I am most likely starting a new chapter as we speak!**

**Chapter three: When our lives first cross**

**Sakura's POV**

Damn I need to start on making up a new song for our next show this Sunday,

_**(A/N: here's the part where Sakura is in her bedroom on her guitar practicing and putting together Black Jack's new song hmmmm I guess I'll name the song later,**_** well here's the song I made up. I was listening to Azu's Love letter! I love this song. And the melody as well.)**

"**I wish to thank you for all that you've done for me, I can't tell u how much your love brings me to my knees. That's why with this song I wish to tell you how much you mean to me. Right now baby is where we first began… now…. Look at us we are closer than we were ever before. And now my heart beats ever so fast when I look into your eyes…."** I sing, while strumming my guitar along.

"Okay that sounds good now let's see… if we add Hinata on the piano…."

**Back to the song**

"**Looking at where we are now…. Means the world to me and never once will I ever forget about that day where we first met, and that's why… I love you with all my heart, and when I see u smile brings me joy, and now with all my love I wish to be with you forever. And that's why I love you! I want to explain what we have to everyone. never once were you ever cruel to me and that's Why I love you more each and every single day, hold my hand and off we go into the sky together, and we will never come down from our love, baby that's one of the reasons I love you!" **

"Okay now we need a 3rd verse part…" I said to my self.

"**Okay now wait, I never got the chance to say' hey! Baby boy I love you. And now look at what've you've done to me, **

**Never once will I stray form the man that I hold dear to me.**

**With all my love and all my heart, I never thought this could be. **

**I met you one day on a cold winter's day,**

**And from that day on I have always wanted to be near you babbby!**

**Ohhhh oh baby look at us we are happy till the end of time and I love you so much, and I can't tell u how much… ohhhhhhh and I just can't tell u how much…" **As I was singing the last verse of the 3rd part, there was knock on my door.

I placed down my guitar on my bed making sure not to break it. That thing cost me over 3G's. When I heard knocking grow louder and stat to turn into a bang, I rushed to the door yelling:

"Hey I'm coming hold your horses." As I opened the door, I saw it was my best friend Ino. "What do you want? I thought you were going to some photo shoot with your boyfriend, or something?" I asked her. She was dressed in a light blue sundress, with a white sash wrapped around her waist. I looked down at what I was wearing and I was in my red and white happy bunny shirt with the saying _'its okay if you drop dead'_ and my red shorts saying _'take a picture, it last longer'_. Damn I was underdressed.

"Well fore-head I came to see if you wanted to accompany me to this shoot. You can be there and help me decide on which picture of me and Sai looks better, or better yet the sexiest!" she said with a fiery passion in her eyes.

"Umm I was busy writing a song, so… yeah maybe I can go with you another time. Sorry Ino-pig." I said and was about to close the when her fist came down hard on my door preventing me from closing the door.

"What the he-" I was cut off when Ino grabbed my wrist twisted it behind my back and shoved me to the ground. When I looked up at her she was reaching for my sandals, and putting them on my feet. "What is your problem Ino?! I said I wasn't going and now you're starting to break my arm with that much force you're putting on it." I told her. She of course pretended not to hear me and continue with what she was doing. After having my sandals doe she reached over to the table to where my keys were and grabbed them. She pulled me up and dragged out the door. Shoving me away from my apartment door, she quickly locked it and grabbed my hand and led me towards my car.

"Your not going to let me go back and finish are you?" I asked her and she just simply shook her head.

"Well let's get going then! We don't wanna keep Sai and the photographer waiting, Do we?" she asked as we got into the car. As I was starting the car, I noticed that I didn't have my wallet with me. But when was about to say something, Ino put on my dashboard, my silly monkey wallet.

"When the hell did you get that? I thought it was on my dresser in my bedroom." I asked her. And she just smiled at me. Looked at her with suspicion, and decided to just let it go. There wasn't any point on arguing this one out.

So I put the car in drive and drove off down the highway heading towards Konoha Times.

As we were on the way there out of the blue a black Audi came out of nowhere and just cut me off. Nearly hitting me in the process, that asshole! He has some nerve.

As we got to a red light Ino spotted the same black Audi next to us. As we both turned or heads to look at the car next to us I realized his car windows were down.

"Fore-head you should totally yell at his ass, while you got the chance to go all out on his sorry excuse of an ass." She said. And she was right this lunatic almost hit me, and could have caused a huge accident. Dumbshit.

"Hey, Jackass!" yelled from my car window. Trying to get this douche bags attention.

I saw him look up and to his right to look at me. Holy shit…. The guy was fucking **HOTTTT**!. Never in my whole life have I ever seen someone like him. His long raven black hair moved with grace and his long bangs kept one side of his face in complete darkness giving him that Emo- Hot Emo look to be honest, and his body, from what I can see, he has wide broad shoulders, which just beg to be grabbed during hot fiery sex. His wide chest long neck, those strong fingers gripping the stirring wheel. Damn is it getting warmer? Oh shit! I'm starting to get wet down there. Damnit! But I am wondering what they would feel like in my…

"Sakura stop staring and start yelling! You got the assholes attention, now go off on his sorry ass before the light turns GREEN!" she yelled at me.

She was right I shouldn't be having an almost orgasm looking at a complete stranger.

"Excuse me, you do know that you almost hit my car right?" asked politely, I'm gonna do Good cop/ Bad cop.

"Hn." Was all he said? He looked at me up and down before smirking and turning back to face the road again. That Jackass! And to think I started to have an almost wet day dream about him all over me!

"Yo! I have no clue what the hell is your problem but you got some nerve for just shoving what almost happened! You mother fucker! Didn't your parents ever teach you manners?" after that, he turned back towards me and sighed then said,

"Your annoying." And drove away right when he light turned green.

"…." There was a long pause as I drove forward as well.

"THAT MOTHER FUCKER! WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS, CALLING ME ANNOYING? HE'S THE FUCKED UP IN THE CLOUDS DICKLESSANNOYING ONE! UGHHH1 F U EVER SEE HIS SORRY ASS AGAIN I'M GONNA GO ALL SHARUNO ON HIS ASS!" I yelled on the top of my lungs.

Ino was nodding her head in agreement as well.

"Well at least we're almost there. And then instead of focusing on whoever that was, you can have all of your attention on me and Sai!" Ino said as she clapped her hands together. I laughed at her and nodded my head, as we turned into the parking lot of Konoha Times Photo Shoots.

Once we parked we made our way in and went to the front desk, where told her of her appointment at 1:00. The lady behind the computer looked at her screen found Ino's name and told us we can go right. As we made are way upstairs to the big glass doors labeled Photographer Jiraiya. When Ino, opened those glass doors is when everything wet down hill.

Sasuke's POV

As I made my way in to the dressing room to change into, my robe for the sex scene photo shot that was starting in about 10 min. but as I changing I couldn't get that annoying pink haired girl out of my head.

God she had such a loud mouth._ Which you wouldn't mind having your 8-iinch..._ what the hell was I thinking? I would ever be caught dead being in bed with that girl. She called me a Jackass! I know that it shouldn't bother me. I'm an Uchiha for heavens sake. But for her to say that to my face, better yet that insult that came from her made me feel something that I couldn't remember having. Damn it was probably these damn hormones or something. When I looked p at the clock I walked out of the dressing room and into the photo shoot room. There I saw the Dobe, Sai Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji all waiting for me and surprisingly they were also wearing robes. Oh holy shit we better not be doing this shoot together or I'm out of here. When they all noticed me Naruto waved a hand at me to come on over. Well I was going to do this photo shoot. And have a calm and peaceful mind. And not having to think of that annoying pink haired girl.

"So what are we waiting for anyway?" I asked the guys.

"Well Sai's waiting for his girlfriend Ino, come. She should be walking through that door any second. Plus she's also bringing her best friend Sakura as well." Said Naruto

I sighed and looked up at the clock; we were ahead of schedule, so I wouldn't mind waiting. As I was in my own land thinking abut the pink haired girl I heard Naruto say,

"Well, speak of the devil, thee they are." And the first thing I saw was platinum blonde hair and then my blood drained from my face next I saw pink. And I whispered,

"Damn"…

**Okay ppl finished with the 3****rd**** chapter! Yeaahhhh! Any who, I wanted to thank all those who viewed my story! Well now I'm off to start working on ch.4! ppl well see ya'll later! Plz R&R and COMMENT as well! Oh and I any of you guys have any songs that are performed by a 5-member girl group plz let me know and write them in your comments. And for the song that I was having Sakura write in the beginning I think that I might not use it. But if ya'll like just tell me and I'll finish writing the lyrics and have the Blackjacks perform it at the Casino!**


	4. Oh Shit!

**Dolls**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!**

**A/N: hey is there a reason why we all have to keep writer that part?**

**Well wanna give a special shot out to ****BLACKPOP56 ****for being the first to comment on my story Dolls! Well here's the next chapter enjoy!**

**Chapter four: OH SHIT!**

**Sasuke's POV**

I can't believe I would run into her here. What the fuck! Is she stalking me or something? I saw that she had the same facial expression I probably had on my face.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" I heard the dobe yell as he ran head long at the pink haired girl named Sakura. She broke eye contact with and looked at Naruto, and smiled brightly at him as he swept her off her feet, and twirled her around in circles.

"Naruto put me down! I'm not a little kid!" she said as she laughed, and just hearing her laugh, made something in me want to hear it everyday for the rest of my life. Her smile was so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Apart of me was wondering what the hell I was thinking. I'm supposed to hate that annoying girl twirling, laughing and hugging my best friend. For some strange reason I felt jealousy rise up in me. Something that I have never felt towards anyone, but my older brother Itachi. When he gets praised from our parents. But this type of jealousy was different, I felt like I wanted to beat the living shit out of Naruto.

But what's really eating at me is the fact that I'm feeling this way for an annoying pink haired, loud-mouthed, women who called me a Jackass, mother fucker! Damn did this chick even have a flitter?

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I'm just so happy to see you after all these years. So how's college going? I bet you're at the top of your class, like you were in high school." He said. So this chick was a college nerd. Hmmm.

Now that I'm really looking at her she's wearing a red and white happy bunny shirt with the logo saying '_it's okay if you drop dead'_ what the hell? Does she really walk around wearing shirts like that? As she turns around I notice that her red shorts also have something written on them. "_Take a picture, it last longer."_ I wouldn't mind taking pictures off that ass, and I also wouldn't mind gabbing and squeezing it while pounding the living day lights out of her. While engulfing her delicious plump breast into my mouth, while stroking my tongue against her harden, rosy red and sensitive to the touch nipples as they peddle in my mouth. ** HOLY FUCK WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?.** I look down with dread as I see the erection forming underneath my robe. Damn women. I start to picture my older brother naked and slipping around in jell-o I shudder at the thought and look back down to see that it's working and finally it's gone.

"Okay now everyone please get into their places, Kiba your up, Shikamaru you're afterward, Naruto, you're after that then it will be Sai and Ino. Then lastly Sasuke. Okay

Ino you and Sakura can go and change n the women's dressing room near the bathrooms." Said Jiraiya as he got his camera.

"Wait why do have to be part of this. I was forced to- I mean came here to be moral support for Ino and Sai. I never said anything about being part of some Magazine where men and or women are masturbating to my picture." Said Sakura, as she glared at Jiraiya. But before she could make another remark Ino grabbed her by the upper arm and walked out of there with a screaming and not pleased Sakura. As I saw Kiba start to take off his robe I walked over to where Naruto was and told him that I would be right back. I just need to go to the bathroom then after that see if the girls are ready for the shoot. He nodded his head in understanding.

As I made my way back to the dressing room I just came out of, I left the room and went towards the bathrooms down the hall. When I reached the fork in the hallway, I decided to go right instead of left. Ino's loud voice could be heard from down the hall, so I knew I was going the right way. Once I was at the door, when I looked at the door it was ajar. I peeked around the opening, and slightly opening it up a little more to get a better view of them both. I saw Ino first she was slipping off her white sash, and began sliding down her dress off her body. I had to admit she has a nice figure. Sai was a lucky man, and then I turned my head towards Sakura. My whole body froze; she was peeling off her shirt and her skin looked so soft that I wanted to glide my fingers, tongue, and mouth and watch as my hair tickles her as I go down on her.

Damn what am I doing I shouldn't be peeping on these two; one of them is my friends girlfriend. Ugh... as I started to look away, I stopped myself when I saw Sakura's Breast, they looked so soft and squeezable. Just thinking about what they must feel like is making me get a boner again. She then turned around so she wasn't facing me anymore and stated to undo her bra. Once that was done I saw them bounce as they were set free of their confines, thank god to whoever placed that mirror in the corner. I also took notice that her nipples were a cute pink color that just begged to be suckled. Her shorts came next, and all I wanted to do from there was to burst open this door and take her like an animal on the floor, mercilessly and have her beg me to go harder, deeper, and faster into her tight wet dripping pussy. While she is calling my name out in ecstasy. Yes that is something I would love to see, and hear everyday for the rest of my life. As her shorts fell to the floor I noticed that her ass was everything that I hoped for. Round, a pink tint in them, out if, better yet when I get my hands on them they would be red, from me spanking her as I took her from behind. Dam I better thinking about this or I'm gonna end up having blue balls for sure. Suddenly she stopped and turned around and was looking right at the door, I was behind mentally fucking her from. She grabbed the red robe from Ino ad told that she was going to go use the bathroom and will meet her in up with her when she's done. Ino nodded her head and went back to the closet where she was hunting down heels wear for the shoot. As Sakura made her way to the door I ran and hide behind the rack of clothes as she looked both ways before going back from the way I came from and down the other hall towards the restroom. Once she turned the corner I came out of my hiding place and began to follow her. As I saw her walk into the bathroom marked for girls. I waited for about 5min. after that I opened the door and smirked.

As I walked in I only thought of one thing and that was to relieve myself the best way I know how and that one way is sex… and I have one sexy little minx in mind. Her name is … _Sakura._

Sakura's POV

I was coming out of the bathroom stall and going over to the sink I had this weird feeling, I looked up at the mirror and then looked left than right but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. So I went back to washing my hands. That's when I felt someone's arm wrap around my waist and before I got a chance to scream their other free hand covered my mouth. That's when I noticed that the lights were out and the only ones that were n were the ones directly above the sinks. The only thing I could see was the person's hands on me and the dark aura, that was now starting to engulf me.

The heat radiating off of him was starting to calm me down and for some reason turn me on. When I was calm enough the stranger pressed me deeply up against him so I could feel his erection poking me in the ass. As much as I should be horrified, for some reason it turned me on even more that I moaned.

As if he could read my body he started to grind his erection against my ass and I started to get wet. And I couldn't help but let the moans come out of my covered mouth. As kept my eyes on the reflection of myself in the mirror. I noticed that the stranger had long black bangs that looked familiar. That's when it hit me; this is the guy for this morning and the one I saw when I first walked into the photo shoot. What was his name again…?

Sosuke…. Sake…Sasuke! That was it.

What the fuck! Am I really getting turned on by this jerk?

From the way that my body is responding to his I take that as a yes.

I felt something cup my breast, when I looked down I saw it was Sasuke's hand,

"Keep your eyes on the mirror and don't look anywhere else." He commanded. Damn someone thinks highly of themselves, a little too much. But I did as I was told. And when I did my eyes instantly went to his face, and I couldn't believe it his eyes are red. What the hell? As I was transfixed on his eyes all I could is feel. And feel I did. One hand that was cupping my right breast started to thumb and tweak my nipple through the silk robe that I had on. As the hand that was on my wait started to go south and pulled apart the bottom part of my robe and slip underneath. His hot fingers, touched the cool skin of my stomach, and holy shit did it feel good. No good isn't the word _AMAZING_, now that was a word that could explain what I was feeling right now, and by god I didn't want it to stop either. As the hand on my stomach continued with its exploration down south it stopped when it reached my pink patch of pubic hair. He tangled his figures in it and whispered,

"So soft… I can't wait to squirt all of my warm hot semen on it and tangle my tongue in it as well and inhale your lovely scent as u cum all over my mouth tongue and mouth." He said against my ear, and his warm breath against my ear was making me squirm even more than usual.

Then I closed my eyes and felt as his fingers dip inside my wet pussy and start to play around in it. First one then two and than just to push it he shoved his other three fingers in me and was now fisting me. And dear god it felt _SSOOO GOOOD!_

My moans started to come out faster and louder and I couldn't help but yell out Sasuke's name as I was getting closer to my climax.

"SAS-SASU-KE… ugh oh god that feels so good keep going… don't stop…" i said as I panted like a bitch in heat ** (A/N Yo waz up my fellow readers, I don't know how far I can go before the Fanfic 5-0 tell me I went over board but hey f ya'll are enjoying it that's fine with me! I'll keep writing the way I do!)**

I was so close just a little more and…

"What why did you stop?" I asked, wanting to reach that blinding orgasm that I knew he could bring.

"Your not he only one looking for release you know." He said and I turned around to look at him. "On your knees." He told me.

The sexual haze was starting to fade but the feeling was still there.

"Like the hell I am! Why should I?" I asked glaring at him. He just smirked and lend closer till our mouths were and inch apart.

"Because I can bring you to the most life blowing orgasm you will ever have or had in you life, I just ask for a simple hand in helping me reach mine. If that's not so much to ask." He said with a smirk on his lips. Those kissable, lick able lips.

I guess he saw the lust in my eye because he gentle placed my on my knees and unwrapped the sash around his waist and out sprang his pulsating dick. _ Holy shit I have never seen any males penis be this big and long for that matter. Is this thing even really?_

I guess he read my mind because he laughed and said,

"If your wondering which I guess that you are, the answer is yes it is real and I'm exactly 8 ½ inches long and almost 10 inches when erected. So if you don't mind could you wrap your pretty little hand around and start swirling your tongue around the tip?" he asked.

I looked from his face to his dick twice and then did as I was told.

With the others

"Hey where the hell is that Teme, he said he was just going to go to the bathroom and back, but it's bee like 45 minutes and his turn is coming up soon." Naruto said to the others.

"Well maybe he got caught somewhere, or is on the phone with Kakashi or someone like that." Said Neji.

"This is so troublesome," said Shikamaru, as he yawned, and stretched.

"Better yet has anyone seen Ugly? I thought you said she was right behind you Ino?" asked Sai to his platinum blonde girlfriend.

"Ugh she said she wanted to go to the bathroom before she came here. Maybe I should go check on her to make sure she's okay." Ino offered. And began walking back the way she came from. "I'll come with you I need to Find Sasuke anyway" said Naruto. And both Ino and Naruto began to walk towards the bathroom. That's when they heard a male groan, and they both stopped and looked at each before they proceed forward. And the next thing they heard was a female moan come from the girls bathroom. They stopped, in front of the door. Then with a deep breath Naruto pushed open the door and stopped cold dead in his tracks.

"What the hell Naruto, move! Why the hell did you sto-" Ino was speechless at what she saw before her. "OH MY GOD! Sakura WHAT THE HELL IS THIS !? " Said yelled.

Back to Sasuke and Sakura

Sakura's POV

"Ugh… OH GOD SASUKE HARDER…. DEEPER!" I said in a hoarse voice.

"Whatever you say Princess..." he groaned and pounded the living shit out of me before reached my second orgasm in just 20 min.

Just a couple more thrust and we both reached or climaxes. As we were coming down form our high. We looked at each other and started to French kiss each other. It was so peaceful until we both turned our heads to Ino's loud voice shouting at me.

"OH MY GOD! SAKURA WHAT THE HELL S THIS!? She yelled.

And the only thing going through both me and Sasuke's mind is OH SHIT!

**WELL EVERYONE JUST FINISHED THE FOURTH CHAPTER AND THIS IS THE LONGEST ONE I EVER WROTE. And also a special thanks to ASHESOFTHSCARLETPHOENIX and LILRED0713 THANKS! **

**And remember plz R&R and comment. I really would like to know I did on SEX scene in this chapter! Thanks! And now m ff to start chapter 5**


	5. He's My What?

**Dolls**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Well hey everybody I'm back with another chapter enjoy! Oh and before I forget I will try to upload 1 or 2 chap. A day well I'll try. Bc man these things or hard to write! But anyhow….. As I said before enjoy my little BlackJacks!**

**Chapter five: He's My What? **

**Sasuke's POV**

"Umm…. Well this is... um an interesting way to be caught." As I was saying that I remover myself from Sakura and all four of us looked down to see are mixed fluids started dripping to the floor, from Sakura's opening. Sakura got up and looked down in horror to see even more of it to fall out of her. She turned a cherry tomato red and looked from me to Ino and Naruto then back to me. And then she quickly grabbed her robe and ran past Ino and knocking over Naruto in the process. She went around the corner, and the next thing you hear is a loud slam of the woman's dressing room door. We all looked at one another before Ino said,  
"What the hell were you thinking? Can't you ever keep that friend of yours in check. And not go around FUCKING everything that walks around with two legs! God I cant stand your ass! But understand this YOU EVER AND I MEAN EVER try and make my best friend Sakura your little booty call girl I will personally come to your condo with a scalpel and skin you're your Johnny and never ever look back on it. Even if you but me in jail I will haunt your ass till the end of time. You got that Uchiha!?" she said with aa glint in her eyes that meant she meant business and if I remember correctly, Sai always told me that Ino always kept her word.

Unconsciously both my hands covered my "Johnny" without me even realizing it. And I noticed only when Ino and Naruto both looked down and laughed at the same time. And as looked down, I was fast to fix my composure and told Ino that,

"It doesn't matter what you say Yamanaka, I ca whatever I want with her. You cant stop me even if you tried, but if you do find someway I'll just make sure I make your life a living hell as well. Cause face it, Uchiha's always get what they want no matter what measures they take, and people they have to eliminate along the way. So If you'll both excuse me, I have a photo shoot to get to, and so do you dobe." I said the last part over my shoulder as I made my way back to where the others were. **(A/N someone's a little to cocky and to full of themselves :P) **

When I walked through the door, I noticed that Shikamaru was just finishing up and next was Sai and Ino. As if on cue Ino walked in through the door, and I dot see the Dobe behind her. She catches my eye as she's walking towards me and whispers,

"You better watch your back Uchiha, cause you just started a war." And with that she looked past me and said, "Sai are you ready? It our turn and guess what your never gonna guess what kind of surprise I have under here." She teased and ran up to him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Okay you two love birds your up, Uzumaki is after. And Sasuke, I decided to pair you up with Sakura. When I look at the both of you, I can feel something, which I have never felt before. And yes it's a good thing. Better yet where is Sakura and Naruto I thought hey were just here, a few minutes ago?" He asked. Looking around to see if he had missed them or if they were in a corner somewhere chatting it about the olden days.

_Wow your slow, we were gone for almost and hour and you just now noticed that they're not here._ Good god.

"Oh well Sakura left she wasn't feeling well. I guess I should have listened to her when she said she was vomiting. But as you know me I don't take 'no' for an answer." Ino told Jiraiya, who in response said,

"Well then where is Naruto then?" he asked her.

"Um Naruto's going to drive her home. He doesn't trust Sakura driving by herself said he 'doesn't want anything terrible to happen to her on the road' and we all know how Naruto is. When he get's something stuck in his head there's really hardly anything that will change his mind." Said Ino and to be honest that is true. It really is hard for someone or something to change that dobe's mind.

"Well then Uchiha looks like you're by yourself then, well it doesn't matter; you always end up making all the pictures we have of you, look so professional." Jiraiya told me. Damn that's just great, I cold have had another chance to be near her, hold her, smell her, and licking that soft delectable skin of hers. Oh shit I'm starting to get a boner again damn. _Think of Itachi in a bathing suit swimming in jell-o, mom and dad having sex, ugh anything… wait a nice cold shower with fat sumo wrestlers, sweating like crazy. Yeah that's working just keep thinking about that._

"Okay Sai, Ino come on, we don't have all day. Get over and lets get this over with. I have a lunch date and I really don't want to get yelled at again for being late again." He mumbled the last part. As the both of them walked over to the king sized bed and started to take off their robes I couldn't help but picture me and Sakura in their place, but in private where I could do all the things I have planned out for her.

But what really bugs me is the fact that that Dobe s with her right now, _Sakura, our Sakura_. My inner voice said. And he was right Sakura is mine. And there's is no one in this world who'll tell me otherwise.

Sakura's POV

_Oh my god that was so embarrassing! I just wanna crawl in hole and stay there forever._ As I was in my own little world wanting to be swallowed up by it, I never heard the door to the dressing room open and close, because the next thing I know is that there is a pair of strong tanned arms wrapped around.

"Naruto…?" I said as I turned my head a little and saw, well better yet felt his chin on my shoulder. And his breath tickled my ears, which I giggled a little. For some reason I always felt safe within Naruto's arms no matter what was going on. _Damn Hinata! You set your sights on a damn good one here. Ugh I wish I were you! Being in Naruto's arms like this must be nice. Walking into through the door and having him come from behind and twirl you around while kissing you. You LUCKY bitch._

"You do know he's no good right?" he said to me.

'What…?" I asked and turned in his arms, so that I was now facing him, and looking right into his cerulean **(A/N: I have no clue if that's how you spell I, so if I m wrong plz if anyone has the right spelling let me know!)** blue eyes, he just stared at me for awhile till he closed his eyes and sighed. Before scooting back to give me some room.

"I mean Sasuke, Sakura, you shouldn't get involved with someone like him, and he's bad news. Yes I know that he's my best friend and everything, but I've seen the way he treats women. Good, honest loving women at best. And I don't want to see you get your heart broken because of him. You deserve better. So promise me Sakura that you won't have anything to do Sauke-teme," he said to me, with seriousness that I've only seen when he's fighting for someone or something he believes is right. I looked down and I did something I never thought I would ever do. And that was burst out laughing.

"Don't worry Naruto I won't I can promise you that. Besides he's so demanding! And controlling, how do you deal with that everyday?" I ask him with a smile. He looks down at me and smiles too. Scratching his head he says,

"To be honest I don't know how I deal with him. He's always so distant sometimes. And works like all the time. And the free he does, get he spends sleeping all day. The others and I have to literally go and hunt him down just to get some guy time with him. And he never ever picks up his phone when you call him, and he never ever tells you when he's free for the day." He stopped ranting to look at my facial expression, and said, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Naruto you sound like a an obsessed girlfriend who wonders why her man doesn't spend enough time with her." And after that we both looked at each other, ad burst out laughing falling onto our backs. After a while our laughter dies down. And I get up to see Naruto staring at me. I crawl over to where he is and just stare at him. Then break the silence

"Hey do you mid driving me, home, because I think Ino already told everyone that you were, since we're still missing. Well in their eyes, not ours." I say I as I stand and then grab his hand and help him up.

"Sure just let me go change and I'll meet you in the lobby." And after that he turned and left, leaving me to change.

As I walked over to the closet that had my close that I wore this morning, I shed off the robe and started to get dressed. But while I was getting dressed I couldn't stop but wonder what I would be like to date Sasuke. Even though, I promised Naruto that I wouldn't go anywhere near him. But for some reason I was drawn to him and I didn't know why. And to be honest it scared the hell out of me a little. Yes I have dated before and I had sex before as well, but the sex I just had with Sasuke was something else.

The passion, the ecstasy, the way he touched me all over. That feeling of fulfillment was something I had never experienced before. And to be honest I wanna do it again, and again, and again. None stop. Everyday, hot, fiery, sex from one other than Sasuke Uchiha. But of course there were two flaws to my plan. 1) Being that I promised Naruto I would stay away from him, and I never break a promise. And 2) I don't even know if I'll see him again. I don't know where he lives, or works at. To be honest I never even heard of the Uchiha's at all. Wow well looks like Naruto gets his wish either way. Man it looks like its back to vibrators, and other sex toys, and watching porn for from now on. _Ugh I hate my life._

**30 min later*****

As both me and Naruto leave the building I cant but feel like something or someone is watching me. For some reason I have the urge to look up and when I do I see Sasuke looking right at me, with a predatory look in his eyes. I stop where I am and it feels like time has stopped all together. It's just me and Sasuke and no one else. And then I feel someone calling my names and pulling on my arm. When I snap out of the trace I realize its Naruto looking worriedly down at me.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" he said to me, then when I say nothing and look back up to where I saw Sasuke, I noticed that he was still there. Put now he wasn't looking at me at Naruto, and I guess Naruto sensed it to cause now he was looking up at Sasuke as well. Now both of them were glaring at each other. And for the first time ever I noticed not only were Sasuke's eyes glowing red but so were Naruto's what the hell is going on here.

That's when I realized there was also a dark aura was forming around them both.

"Hey Naruto, didn't you say you were gonna Drive me home? Well if your not I won't stop by Ichiraku, for ramen." I said hopeful that I would get his attention. And thank god I did. He stopped and looked at me, and then said,

"Do you mean it?" he asked. Watching my every move, I smiled, and then laughed.

"Yes I mean it, now come on you know how packed that place gets around the time." And grabbed his arm and pulled it towards the direction of my car. He happily went along. But when we got to my car couldn't help but notice that Sasuke was still watching us, or me for that matter. When I knew that Naruto was in the car to distract with singing along with the radio to '_I just had sex' _by _lonely island_, god what is up with these people? Wait did they just say they called their parents right after they were done. What the hell?

I waved goodbye to Sasuke and all he gave was a smirk and a nod, then he was gone. That asshole,

"Sakura-chan. Hurray up! There's ramen at stack and we don't have much time, before it's all gone!" He whined. I sighed and got into the passengers seat, and then we were off.

**Time skip: at Ichiraku's.**

"See we made it, I don't know why you made a big fuss over it before. And do you know how much trouble I'm gonna get in to because you decided to run through 3 red lights to get here?!" I yelled the last part. Damn, now how am I supposed to explain that to my parents?

"Well t doesn't matter, and if it make's you feel any better I'll pay for it. How does that sound?" he gave me one of his cheeky grins which he knew I wasn't immune too. Damn.

"Fine! And that also means you paying for lunch as well." I said to him with a smile.

He just laughed and nodded his head.

"So Sakura did you come up with a new song yet, for the famous BlackJacks to play tomorrow night?" he asked with his mouth full of ramen noodles. He looked so cute. Damn Hinata sure is lucky. What the hell is wrong with me this is one of my best friends boyfriends. Damn Sakura you really need to get laid more, before you bounce on one of your friends on accident. And that will not be pretty for either party.

"Um yeah, well I started to until Ino-pig came barging through my door, and then almost breaks my arm, and forces me to go with her to that stupid shoot." I huffed, and crossed my arms under my chest.

"Well yeah, and then you wouldn't have to run into Sasuke either." He whispered.

"By the way what does Sasuke do anyway, if I don't mind asking?" he looked at me for a sec, then said,

"Well Teme, is the CEO of the Uchiha Adult Entertainment, and he also runs a casino down town called Big Black Jacks Casino&Grill." He said and I went into total shock.

Naruto just looked at me,"Hey is there something wrong?" he asked._ Wrong holy shit! That's an understatement!_

I fixed my composer to look at Naruto dead in the eyes.

"So your telling me he owns the casino, like all of it?" I said.

"Well, yeah." He said back to me, as he started to eat his third bowel,_ like really where does he put all that food at?_

"Naruto, that's where I work… so that means Sasuke Uchiha … is my…he's my…" I was going into shock again and Naruto, was still dense as ever didn't get it right away. And then it hit him.

"Holy Shit he's your boss!" he yelled nearly dropping his ramen.

The only thing that kept playing in my head was that _Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha is my … is my… BOSS!_

**WELL EVERYBODY THAT ENDS CHAPTER 5! SEE YALL LATER NOW I'M OFF TO COMPLETE CHAPTER 6!**


	6. Beautiful Stranger

** Dolls**

**Disclaimer: I dnt own Naruto ( ~ ) if I did there would be a little Naruto in Hinata's oven! **

**A/N: hello there I'm happy to say that I'm chapter 6! Which I never thought I would ever get to. So enjoy! Also this chapter will include F(x)'s Beautiful Stranger! Hope you guys like him!**

**Chapter six: Beautiful Stranger.**

Sakura's POV

Oh damn, I'm gonna be so late! Damn you _Flower Boys Next Door! Drama!._

As I rushed to put on my uniform, while taking bites of my sandwich I made earlier. Here and there, I had my things lying around. Many I should have had never listened to TenTen when she asked to sleepover last night.

"Ugh… TenTen this is your entire fault! If I get fired I personally going to kick you ass!" I yelled to her. While she was also trying to hurray up and put on her uniform as well.

"Well it your fault for staying up all night, watching the whole series of _Flower Boys Next Door_! Miss I'm obsessed with Korean dramas!" she yelled right back at me.

As I looked at the clock, damn we only have 30mins to get to the casino before our shifts start.

"Oh fuck this! We'll finish getting ready there, grab your bag, TenTen we'll change when we get there." I yelled as I was grabbing my bag and heading for the door, with my keys in hand. As we ran out the door and head toward my car, I pressed the unlock button and grabbed Ten ten's bag, and threw both mine and hers onto the trunk while she started the car. Damn now we have 20mins left. Slamming the hood of the trunk closed I jumped into the drivers side slammed the door and jackknifed it into the highway and pressing on the gas paddle and gunned it into oncoming traffic, like Naruto did this past Friday.

**AT THE CASINO, 15MINS, AND 4 RED LIGHTS LATER!**

We made it just in time, before the dinner crowed started coming in. As TenTen and I finished sliding into our red and black heels, we rushed to grab our note pads, straws and other necessities, before heading out on to the floor.

We made our way towards the girls, and waved to them when we approached.

"Well you both finally made it, that's good. Didn't want to see you guys get fired from another job; because of your tardiness." Temari said while laughing. Both TenTen and I glared at her._ If only looks could kill…_

"Well you can TenTen for that; she forgot to set the alarm for 5:30, but no someone forgot!" I pointed at TenTen and the others looked at her guiltily, but then TenTen turned the tables right back on me,

"Well Sakura, made us stay up all night, just watching her stupid Korean drama's," she said right back at me. With a _What Now Bitch?_

And I was speechless the others now had turned their disappointed glares at me. Yikes, under their gazes I started to fidget and squirm. They were all about to say something, when manager in charge of all the dinning room staff came into view, with a strange expression on his face.

"Well guys I would say go out there and have fun and be yourselves, but tonight's a little different, than any other night." He said. Looking at all of us with a serious face.

"What so different tonight than any other night, Roger?" asked Ino, as she was looking at herself in her small pink and light blue portable mirror.

"Well Ino if you would please put away your mirror and actually listen for once I would tell you and I wouldn't have to repeat myself so many times to you." He said and by the change in t=his tone actually made Ino listen for once.

"Thank you; as I was saying, the reason that tonight's different is because we'll be having some special guest here tonight. And very important ones at that." As he was talking I couldn't help but look around, for our special guest for this evening. But for some reason I'm getting this weird feeling that something's bad is gonna happen, and I don't know and most of, I believe that whatever's gonna that it'll end up in one of two ways: _1) being that there will be a fight and multiple people will be injured, or 2) there will be either one or more deaths, with at least one innocent lost._

What the hell? Why am I saying that there's no way in hell there's gonna be a fight here, or better yet death?

"Well everyone, we have the owner and his family and friends, coming in today to check up on the Casino and its service. And we have never been one to disappoint or customers wishes. So if any of you get any of their tables remember to be yourselves but be civil about. I don't want any of you to be or get fired tonight by either; the big cheese himself or his friends and or family. Got it?" he said. And we all nodded our heads,

"Well the do me and the casino proud, now off you go, and Ino please remember to not pick fights with the customers." He said and we all said,

"Yes sir" and were off. I looked down at my note pad to see what tables would be covering tonight.

I noted that I had the A-section and those were form 1-6, which wasn't bad. That would just mean more tips for me and just a little bit more people, I have to deal with. With my back straight shoulders high and my face looking forward I made my way towards the A0section. When I got there I couldn't believe that every last one of the seats was taken up at all the tables. _DAMN IT!_ I said in my head. But I have to remember that everyone that walks in through that door is consider family, and us as staff should treat ever customer as so. Damn oath, when I got to table 1 asked if they wanted to start out with anything to drink and if they were ready what would they like to eat. I did the same thing for the other five tables and rushed into the kitchen area where all the waiters and waitress, come to either pour their drinks and or to sit back and gossip about the last news. Which right now, no one was doing the later. All I can see is waiter ad waitress, one after the other come and go with either drinks or appetizers. As I rushed to get all of my tab les drinks and appetizers in order, I rushed back, but being careful not to drop any of their refreshments on to the floor.

As I was making my rounds I couldn't help but feel something or someone watching me. When I was waking back to the Kitchen to place one tables order in, and then waiting till it was done so I could hurriedly move on to the next table before any of them became impatient or began to complain about me and the service. As I was on my fourth table

I still had that same feeling did just 45mins ago.

When I looked up and around I didn't see anyone that was looking at me in any direction. For some reason, I had the urge to look up at the balcony, and when I did I couldn't believe my eyes. _It couldn't be, Sasuke…_ then I remembered that he owns this place. Shit! Well Naruto sorry but it looks like I can't keep that promise after all, I said to myself. As I was staring I realized that he wasn't looking at me till I was about t turn away and hide in the longue where I knew some of the staff were at right now. But when his eyes caught mine, it was like I was trapped in those hypnotic eyes of his. And damn all of a sudden I wanted to run those stairs to the private area and tear off is clothes ad take where he is. I guess he must have read my thoughts or it was my eyes that gave away how much I wanted, him right now. And as I kept staring he started to smirk at me. Then out of the corner of my eye, I see a table knife be thrown directly at Sasuke.

And as the knife neared his face he didn't move one inch. Buy n a blink or an eye he has safely in his hands, while never breaking eye contact with me. When I finally broke away

I looked over to see Ino in all her glaring right at Sasuke. And 'tsked' in annoyance,

When she noticed that the knife she threw was caught by Sasuke's fast reflexes and because she missed him. When I looked back at him, he was now in an all out glare tug-of-war, with Ino. Man I have never seen Ino like this before, even when it involves us at the mall that has a sale; and one of the other customers wants the same thing she wants._ And let me tell that is something you do __NOT__ want to see. _

Ino then turned toward me, and looked me dead in the eyes, and grabbed my hand and dragged me away towards the bathroom, and then shoving me and herself into one of the stalls.

"What the _Hell!_ I thought you weren't going to see him anymore. You promised both me and Naruto, that you wouldn't see him." She said inches from my face. What the hell? What is she talking about; I didn't invite his ass here.

"Ino you got it all wrong, I didn't invite him here. He's the owner. Of this place." I told her.

"What that can't be true, who told you that Bullshit?" she asked in anger.

"Um you know when Naruto drove me Friday; well we went out for ramen. And when we were talking, he told me about his and Sasuke friendship. And then we got on the topic about what he does, and that's when he told me, he's the owner of Big Black Jacks Casino&Grill, plus did you know he was the CEO of the adult entertainment business here, in the Konoha?" I asked her. And she turned bright red, and her eyes went large. I knew those signs,

I quickly put my hand over her mouth before she had a chance to scream on the top of her lungs.

"Ino you need to calm down we're at work remember? If you decide to make a scene you might actually loose your job. And I don't want that to happen." I told her and I started to see her temper start to simmer down.

Once I knew that she wasn't going to bark out, I removed my hand away from her mouth I looked at her, again and she nodded her head.

"So is there anything you want to tell me, that I don't know, like why you threw a knife at him, you would have lost your job for sure, you could have killed him." I said to while grabbing her shoulders and trying to shake some sense into her.

"Yeah I could of, if he didn't move, to catch it." She mumbled. What the fuck was Ino really trying to kill Sasuke? He did nothing to her.

"Ino are you even listening to yourself? You wouldn't just loose your job you would go to jail as well!" I told her. "I don't want to end up working here, with just TenTen, Temari and Hinata. Not that I'm dissing them or anything-"

"Well thanks, we never thought you, thought so highly of us. What are we like the back up?" I looked behind Ino to see TenTen crossing her arms and Temari doing the same but she was tapping her right foot, waiting for an answer. And then there was Hinata standing behind them with her hands on her hips.

"Well before I was so rudely interrupted, no you guys are not back ups, Ino almost executed the owner of the Casino. And she's upset that she missed! Can you guys believe her" I say outraged.

"I don't know why you would be affected by this, you wouldn't be the one loosing your job it would just be me." She said.

"Well if you get fired than I'm quieting and finding another job with you," I told her,

"Yeah and if Sakura goes than so do we, there's no real entertainment here except when we're all together anyway." Said Temari, and both TenTen and Hinata agreed.

"Awww you girls are the best. Even though we all know that it would be Temari, going to jail first. Well with that temper of hers and all." Ino said, and all of us burst out laughing that is until I saw the clock on the wall.

"Holy shit I totally forgot about my tables, damn there goes my tips for the night." I sighed and looked down.

"Doesn't worry TenTen got them for you, so you don't have to go out there and start apologizing to people." Said Hinata. And we all walked out of the bathroom to see Roger, coming out of the kitchen with trays on both his arms.

"What is it with girls always going in groups to go to the bathroom? I just don't understand. Oh and girls you guys are on in 30mins better wrap up whatever tables ya'll got and head for the changing room as soon as possible. Don't wanna leave all your fans waiting, do you?" asked while walking away from us. We all looked at each other, and screamed in unison, before pushing some of the other waiter and waitress, out of our way to get to the back stage and get ready.

"Way to go Ino your outburst almost made us late for our performance!" yelled TenTen, as we rushed in and started to change into the outfits that Hinata designed, for us.

After minutes of tripping over skirts, leggings and heels. We were all ready to go with 10 minutes to spare, we all gave each other the once look over, and nodded in approval. With Ino rocking a black, white and light blue long sleeved shirt with a dark blue sleeveless vest, and matching, heels. She also wore a black leather, skirt with leggings that had the same pattern as her long sleeved undershirt. Then for TenTen, she wore a brown sleeved, button down vest with a gold chain going across her breast. And black shorts, which also have a gold belt going around the waist, and brown and back stripped stockings, with brown combat boots. Temari had on a black and red dress, that went reached just above her, mid-thighs. She also wore, knee high black boots. While sporting a lovely gold necklace.

Hinata had on a deep purple V-neck vest and underneath it was a long black dress, which reached her ankles. And purple heels to match. And finally for me I was wearing a mid-thigh lengthen dress all in red. And a black short sleeved vest. And black and red combat boots, which had gold chains that were used to tie them, instead of shoe laces.

After everyone got into place the band behind us was ready as well. The announcer raised the curtains.

"Well everyone we have a special, treat for all of you this evening. Please let me introduce the _QUEENS OF THE BIG BLACK JACKS CASINO&GRILL, THE LOVELY BLACKJACK!" _ And with that the whole place went wild.

"Thank you everybody for coming out tonight, all of us here at the casino and grill hope you enjoy not just the awesome service but the entertainment as well." Said Temari.

"Ready" I asked.

"Yep" they all said in unison.

**ENTER MUSIC! I LOVE F(x) THEIR AWSOME…**

**Sakura-**

**It's just another story, I fell in love with a foreigner  
Yeah and it's ****all about me****, how can I make you understand me?  
That black shadow far away, if I can meet you, I will run thousands of ****kilometers****  
Haha the ****gun shot**** in my heart goes bang  
Let's go, there is a race right now toward you**

Hinata-

**Beautiful Stranger, I've fallen into your big eyes  
To the mysterious feeling, the language, I open my heart  
Beautiful stranger, people say that you're dangerous  
They don't try to see the you that I see, no**

Ino-

**The stories in the deep silences  
You came from a different ****image****, ****a different world****  
When you look at me as you extend your long hands  
Take me to the place where you are**

**All-**

**Uhohuhohoh Beautiful Stranger X3  
Uhohuhohohoh**

Temari-

**The kid called Curiosity is next to me  
It calls me and follows me around form morning to night  
The ****detachment**** of dreams and reality resemble you  
It doesn't matter, tell me everything, I'm ****ready****  
A strange person, a strange us, I want to get to know you, deep into that mask  
No matter how heavy the door is  
I'll keep it open so that we can talk a little more**

TenTen-

**Beautiful stranger, an angel with a clear soul  
The music that reaches through the tips of my hands, that music possesses my heart  
Beautiful stranger, you are mysterious to them  
They're scared of you because they can't understand, so they just push you away, no**

Sakura-

**The stories in the deep silences  
You came from a different image, a different world  
**

**Hinata-**

**When you look at me as you extend your long hands  
Take me to the place where you are**

All-

**Uhohuhohoh Beautiful Stranger X3  
Uhohuhohohoh**

**TenTen-**

**Hey There Don't Be Shy, talk to me  
Look into my eyes, beautiful stranger  
**

**Temari-**

**Don't hesitate, hold my hand, take me, beautiful stranger  
You know that I'm different than them, look at my eyes, beautiful stranger  
Just like this, just like right now, it's not strange, no**

Ino-

**You came as a colorless light from far away, with a different look from a different world  
No matter where that is, I'm ready, take me to the place where you are**

All-

**Uhohuhohoh Beautiful Stranger X3  
Take me to the place where you are**

All-

**Uhohuhohoh Beautiful Stranger X3  
Uhohuhohohoh  
**

During the whole performance, I felt Sasuke's eyes, on me the whole time and for some reason it made special. After the performance, we bowed and went back into the changing room to get back into our waitress uniforms. We still had 3 hours left before our shifts ended.

When were walking back onto the dinning room floor, I Saw Roger heading right at us.

"Sakura, forget about your tables in the A-section. You've been chose by the owner and his family has specially requested you and your friends, to serve them this evening. So I guess that means you're all don't have to finish your tables then." He said to

us and we all went to the private area. And that's when all hell broke loose.

**OKAY WELL THERE'S CHAPTER SIX FOR YA'LL AND SORRY ABOUT UPDATING SO LATE, HAD COLLEGE STUFF TO ATTEND TOO.**

**WELL I'LL MAKE SURE TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. PS THIS IS THE LONGEST CHATPER I HAVE EVER DONE SO FAR.**

**PLZ R&R, AND IF YOU WANT YOU GUYS CAN PM ME AS WELL! GOODNIGHT.**


	7. Unexpected Surprise

**Dolls**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.!**

**A/N: well sorry for the delay everyone. Okay guys here's chapter seven I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. If you have any Q's plz PM, this is my first time writing a fanfiction and I don't want to confuse any of you.**

**Chapter seven: Unexpected Surprise**

Sasuke's POV

When I saw her perform on stage I couldn't take my eyes off of her. And everyone around me didn't notice either thank god. But there was something that did get on my nerves was that seeing all those men down there ogle Sakura in her tight red dress, and they way she moved when she was dancing with the rest of her group members. But now that she was back in her required waitress uniform, I couldn't help but get hard when I saw how her breast bounced and swayed side to side as she made her way up the stars leading to the private area, where I was at. And dear god that skirt she had on kept rising with each staircase step she took, to get up her. When I heard her at the door, I wasted no time in having the host that was still making sure that everyone else was comfortable.

"Excuse me but was wondering if you have any table that's more private from the rest of the area up here?" I asked him with a smirk o my face. And then I saw him blush and start to stutter.

"Umm yes sir, please follow me, I will lead you to the private area." He said while leading me to the private area of the private area.** (A/N okay so yeah didn't really think that part through but hey it works, I think. (:s) )**

Once we got there, he turned to me and see if I need anything.

"Is there anything else I can get ?" He asked while taking out a note pad like the serves usually has on them.

"Well if you could I would like a bottle of red wine, red seedless grapes, and a bucket of ice. That will be all for now, and make it quick, i want that all here before the waitress that I asked for come up here. And I would hate to have one of my own employees, not to see to their customers, demands." I said with a twisted evil smirk. When he saw my face he turned white as a ghost and all the blood in his face drained. My god that is priceless.

"Yes sir." He bowed and ran like his life depended on it, well I guess it did. While I was tapping my fingers on the table I was thinking of sakura again, and soon my eyes turned red, and the sexual demon in me, started to come out. Damn, just watching her move around, made me want to stop what I was doing and pounce on her and take her right then and there.

Right when I was in the middle of thinking of all the things I wanted to do to Sakura I heard the door open and popped in the host as he laid out the red wine, grapes and bucket of ice on the table and then waited to see if I needed anything else.

"Will that be all sir?" he asked with his head down, looking towards the floor.

"Oh yes please if you can I want Sakura Haruno to be my only, and no one else's waitress for the night. And make sure she comes here, and leave the key as well." I sad to him and he did as he was told. 5minds later, the door opened, and in came the woman that haunted my dreams ever since that night.

"Well, Sakura, long time no see, please do come sit." I offered, as I walked over to the door, and locked it. Now no ne can interrupt me.

"Sasuke, I mean Mr. Uchiha you asked to see me, is there anything I can get or do for you?" she asked. With a calm demeanor, _oh how that will all change by the time done with you, my strawberry scented cherrybloosm_

"Yes there is can you please pour me a glass of wine please, I'm quiet parched?" I told her, she did what she was told, and poured me a glass when she set it on the table in front of me I grabbed her wrist before she could even blink and placed her on my lap. I then captured her red rose petal, soft lips with mine. When she realized what was happening she tried to break free, but couldn't. When she knew there was no way I was gonna budge she decided to just enjoy it. I heard her moan, and she pressed further against me, till her breasts were squished against my chest. I felt the boner that was forming in my pants and I knew for sure she cold feel it. She moaned again, and then that's when I smelt it. Her arousal, it was so hypnotic, like it was calling my name to satisfy her and her sexual needs. _ Which believe me I am more than happy to oblige._

She started to squirm and that's when I completely lost I needed to be inside her now, or I would go insane! I pushed her down on the couch that was by the wall, and rolling on top of her with out breaking our lip lock. I grabbed both ends of the deep

V-neck of her shirt, then with one swift move there was a loud rip, sound in the room, and the next thing I see is her lovely breast bouncing. And I couldn't help but cup them both, and give a light squeeze. But that didn't last for long. I started to tweak both her nipples, through the confines of her red laced bra. All of a sudden I swooped down to engulf one of those delicious harden nipples into the confines of my mouth, while my other hand wet to work on the other nipple. Her moans were starting to get louder and louder, that the only thing that I heard was our heavy breathing, and her lovely moans of pleasure. Just hearing her man and made me harder and harder. Damn I wanna take her now, but I want to maker sure she was ready, for me. Because I'm gonna fucker till she cant even walk. While releasing one of her nipples for the other one, I quickly side glanced to see that her sift didn't end for another 2hours and 45mins left. But what she doesn't know is that she'll be here a hell of a lot, longer than that.

I decided it was time to start the fun. Looking at her beautiful, pleasured face. I got up and started to take off, my shirt and tie. And all the while, Sakura is staring at me with lust filled eyes, which were so beautiful; there usual aqua green color is now a forest crazed ones. Damn there is no way I can get enough of this. Better yet get enough of her is more like it. That was when I realized that while we were having our make out session. That her skirt came up revealing her lovely, long sexy legs, and most importantly her soaked matching red laced panties. Damn I could smell it from all the way over here. As I continued to stare at her pussy, she started to squirm and moan even louder. I can see in her eyes the wanting, the fulfillment, that she so desperately wants and needs. To bad she won't be getting it right away, and when I mean not right away I mean, maybe she'll get a little eaten out of, but other than that it will all be cruel, hot and pain/pleasurable foreplay. I walked over to the table where the bucket of ice, red wine and grapes lay in wait to be used. And their all going to be used, and used they shall. Once I had them in my arms laid them all onto the coffee table in front of the couch where a lovely about to be half naked Sakura, lay panting. And once I'm done with her, she won't just be unable to walk but to speak either for awhile. She was like a poor defenseless lamb in the lair of a loin. And this lion wants everything that this little lamb has to offer.

**Sakura's POV**

Oh god, what's wrong with me I shouldn't be doing this. Especially with my boss no less. But I just can't fight this attraction to him, and this bond, that's forming between us. And when I saw him taking off his shirt all caution went to the wind, and was replaced by hardcore, deep raging lust, that I have never in my whole life have ever felt. And it did two things to me, 1) being that I want to have this god of a hunk guy to rip every last piece of clothing off my body with his teeth and then use that amazing mouth of his to eat me out like there is no tomorrow. And 2) was that whatever this was between us was scaring the living hell out of me. But I knew that this was wrong because of the promise I made to both Ino and Naruto. And it would just kill them, if either found out about this little encounter we're having now.

As he walked over to the table to retrieve the items on the table and then place on the coffee table next to us made me even wetter just thinking about what he's going to do with them, and what their all going to do to my body and mind. He came back to sit next to me as I was spiraled on the couch with my hair, fanned out over my face and the couch. The cold air in this room was making me shiver, and my nipples harden even more. And he just kept staring at me; _damn couldn't he see or better tell how horny I am right now. Dude I'm so horny right now I would bang a hobo, or a mail box for that matter, I just so badly want to feel that ecstasy like the last time we did it._ Ugh this man is fucking frustrating. After what felt like hours he finally moved in and kissed me and god I was happy that he did, I was about to bounce on his ass, and ride him cowgirl style. his hands move back to my bra and started to work magic. He started to tease my already hared nipples and the sensation was driving me made like there was no tomorrow, I couldn't take it anymore, and grabbed his hands and brought them around my back to my bra clasp, and pressed my breast up against his chest giving him the hint that said, _YO JACKASS, I WANT THIS OFF SO I CAN RUM MY NIPPLES ACROOS THAT HARD SURFACE YOU CALL A CHEST!_ I yelled inside my head.

"Well someone's impatient. Don't worry my little lamb, I'm gonna make all that aching go away soon. Now lets have some fun shall we, now I order us some wine and grapes. I hope you don't mind, I didn't know what you would like." He said to me, damn. He pulled me up into his lap, and then slid off my underwear. Having them hang around my ankles. Next he grabbed his tie and turned me around to tie, them around my wrist. Once he was done he turned me back around. He then used whatever was left of my torn to wrap it around my eyes. Now I was braless, shirtless, pantiless, and now I cant use my hands and eye to do anything. Now I was totally at his mercy!

"Now the fun begins, and remembers this, that this room is completely sound proof. So I insist that you scream as loud as you can, well I'm gonna make you do that anyway, with what I got in store for you." And with that, I heard him swallow something and then lean down towards me, then I felt his lips on mine and I willing open them. There was and sweet liquid began to run down my mouth, as I was swallowing it, Sasuke moved away to take another sip, but before he did he told me something that confused my horny minded state.

"When I feed you the wine I don't want you to swallow it, not until, I say you can." He told me and I just nodded my head. when he came back down to kiss me again I opened my mouth and as he let the red wine spill into my mouth, I felt his fingers brush against my pubic hairs, and I nearly chocked on the red wine,

"Breathe through your nose Sakura, it will help." He said to me and I did just that and it helped out a lot. As his finger dipped into my wet pussy, I couldn't help put rock my hips in time with his fingers, and I felt my climax reach closer, than when I felt him stop for a second only to place take me off of his lap , and on to the soft couch below us. After that his fingers went back to work, ad that feeling of release was back with a force that I couldn't handle. When I reached my peak, I screamed like I never did before. As I was riding my orgasm, I felt something freezing cold at my entrance. When I realized it was ice, I felt something in me snap and I was having my second, in the same minute. But then something broke me out of my sex, lust and crazed, trance.

"Yo Sasuke man are you in there, no's going berserker out here and man she's coming this way right now!" Sai Said when I heard that I had already swallowed the wine when I was having my first orgasm. As I was about to get up, Sasuke pushed me back down and rammed four ice cubes inside my core.

"OH…GOOODDDDDD! SAS-SASUK-SASUKE!" I screamed as I came toppling over the edge,

"You're not going anywhere, till I say you can. You got that?" He said to me through gritted teeth, as I nodded my head weakly. He smiled at me and moved to position himself between my legs. I felt his breath on me, and I could hold back, a moan that came from my mouth. I heard, someone keep on knocking on the locked door, but Sasuke just kept on ignoring it. And that when I felt a something against my lips,

"Open Sakura" he told me and I did. It was one of the red grapes. It was ripe and sweet. Then Sasuke placed one at my entrance and pushed it in and I could help the sensation that it was causing me, when I felt him about to push his amazing tongue in something Shocking happened.

_CRASH!_ Holy shit!

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR SOORRY EXCUSE OF AN UCHIHA ASSS!" Ino yelled and I thought Sasuke would get and say 'This isn't what it looks like' like any other normal person would, but noooo. He just kept on doing what he was dong, and I felt his tongue move in me I couldn't stop the moan that came out of me, I felt Sasuke Smirk against me, and in the next second, I feel a cold draft and then another crashing sound . The tie that was wrapped around my eyes were now gone and I saw Ino above me, wrapping a coat around me to give me some modesty.

As I sat up I saw Naruto and Sasuke at each others throat.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU?!" Naruto said, but his voice sounded a lot different. And when I looked at both of them, I noticed that both of their eyes were, red.

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON...?_

**WELL EVERYONE I'M DONE MAN WRITING FANFICTIONS IS A LOT OF WORK BUT HEY ITS FUN TOOO! PLZ R&R AND COMMENT TOO.**

**OFF TO START CHAPTER EIGHT!**


	8. Nightmare

**Dolls**

**Disclaimer so I don't own Naruto. Okay really typing this out every time I make a new chapter is really starting to get on my nerves, but I know I must do this, or I might get in trouble by the FanFiction police.**

**A/N: so I was on Bing yester day looking at Naruto, pictures to use for my background, and kept seeing this road to ninja, stuff. So I decided to go check it out, and Bam I was like HOLY SHIT, I NEVER EVEN SEEN THE MOVIE. SO I WENT ON YOUTUBE TO CHECK IT OUT. Was awesome. Anyway back to the story. Here's the next chapter, to DOLLS, and if any of you are wondering why it's called that you'll find out in the later chapters.**

**Chapter eight: Nightmare**

**Sasuke's POV**

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME NARUTO! This has nothing to do with you." I told. And then he punched me square n the face, and my head hit he wall, and I'm petty sure I heard a cracking sound. When I looked him straight in the eyes I realized her was almost at the edge of turning, and I'm pretty sure I was as well, based on the fact that I was starting to see red and all.

"You think this doesn't concern me? Your were trying to shove your tongue down my girlfriends best friends throat not to mention the fact that she's my childhood friend as well. So sorry that I'm a little more than pissed right now." He said to me, and that's when I stopped looking at him and to sakura, that's when I noticed the horror and confusion on her beautiful face. And all of a sudden I wanted to take her right now, and not caring about who was there, and the later consequences.

As I kept staring at Sakura, Naruto turned to notice as well, then looked right back at me and saw my arousal, and the need to posses her. He then punched me in my face again and I saw black and white dots for a few seconds until, I couldn't stand the need anymore, and I shoved Naruto, out of the way so I could reach what was rightfully mine.

Naruto then grabbed my legs and slammed me into the floor so hard that blood stared to leak out of my mouth on to the floor.

"HURRAY INO, GET SAKURA OUT OF HERE BEFORE MY HOLD ON SASUKE BREAKS!" he yelled to her and she complied, making Sakura stand up and rushing her out the door. But as she was rushed out never once did she break eye contact with me. And the beast inside me wanted to go and get her from her friend and take her away from here so I could claim her body, mind and soul as mine.

And with that in mind, I felt my body change, and looked down at hands to see that they were starting to change into a grayish- brown and I could feel my body start to change as well.

When I looked back to Naruto, I was right I was changing, because he was starting to have some of his inner demon was starting to take form as well.

"You need to calm down Sasuke, you can't let the other half of you take control. If you do there's o way in hell, she'll want to be anywhere near you, better yet she won't even want to see you anymore." He said in a demonic voice. Then what he said to me hit me at full force like a slap in the face. He was right, she wouldn't want to be near, kiss me, hold me, and should she run away? And most likely find someone better, and then they'll have kids together, and…and… _MURDER!_ That's the only thing I could think of, I wouldn't let anyone have her, and I sure as hell, ain't gonna let run from me, she mine and mine alone. "Dude Naruto I think you just made it worse, and from the looks of it, you hold him off as long as you can so I can make sure that all the girls including Sakura are at a safe distance, from here, I'll send in Shino, Neji and the others to came and help you." Sai said and with that, I heard him say something and the next thing I see is all the guys looking at me, with pure astonishment, at how I was acting. Yes I must admit I am usually reserved and cam, cool and collected, but ever since I saw Sakura that day at the Photo shoot, I couldn't get her out of my head, and its been like that ever since. The dreaming of her, thinking of her, the OBESSESION! That's why I needed her, to calm down my inner demon, from doing something dangerous.

"GET OFF OF ME! I need to get to her, she's mine, and I don't give a rats ass what any of you have to say, and I really don't give a shit about what you think Naruto." I growled at him and the others as I tried to break away to go and get my cherrybloosm before she could get any farther away from me.

"Not a chance in hell Teme; your way to unstable, to be near her, or even in public. Once the girls are far away form here and you have calmed down and are back in your other form than we'll think about letting you go." Naruto told me, I couldn't stand this; I had to get to her. I felt myself begin to loose control and then I just snapped and let the other half of me take control.

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" I said and the next thing I knew is that, Naruto and everyone else was off of me and I ran past everyone when they tried to make a grab for me. But they were all to slow for me. When I passed a window I stopped, a flash of pink pass by and into a black escalade and driving off as soon as one f them pointed me out and yelled 'GUN IT'. Did those mortals really think they could get away from me in a truck, at what ever speed limit they chose to drive? No, no one is getting in my way of my woman, no one.

That's when I felt him, the only person that know who can challenge me beside that idiot,

"Itachi what are you doing here?" i asked him, with a low growl coming from me,

"Well little brother is it so bad to come and visit, and see how my little brother is doing. By the way your casino is fabulous. The staff was so kind as to lead me here, after saying that you were already here and waiting for someone special to come by in the private room. And from what I can see it surely wasn't me you were waiting for was it? Hmm nope, but let me guess, was it ne of those lovely young ladies that just ran and almost toppled over me? Am I right?" he asked in calm voice. Damn you Itachi.

"Get out of my way Itachi this has nothing to do with you." I told him and started to go around him. But he stepped in front f me, blocking my path.

"Not so fast little brother, I still have a few things to talk to you about. Please sit with me." When he saw that I wasn't gonna budge, he stared at me, and kept blocking my every move to evade him.

"Itachi don't let him go he's after, Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto, I saw Itachi lift an eyebrow at me. And then just shock his head in disappointment.

"Wow little brother, I can't believe you, loosing control over some girl. Don't worry I'll let you go, I'll promise you that. But let's let those girls get home safely, shall we?" he asked teasingly. Looks like I cant win,

"Fine, I'll wait." I said, and sat down, where my brother offered a seat to me.

"Good, now can someone please, ask someone to get us some wine, and scotch?" e asked with a smile. Man this sucks.

Sakura's POV.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I asked still in shock of what happened tonight.

"Umm well, we don't know either, but did you see how Sasuke was all over Sakura? I can't believe he had the nerve to still eat you out while me and Naruto, were right there, he better be lucky that, it was Naruto, who decided to take him on. Cause I would have had went all primal on his ass." Ino said as she punched the air, I just laughed, at her. But It was true what the hell was Sasuke thinking, he could have seriously been, hurt if Naruto went all out on him. But some reason I felt like was being watched as we entered the truck. Man I hope Sasuke's okay. Well I couldn't do anything now, but just go home and enjoy a nice long, soothing, relaxing hot bath with, flower petals and apple cinnamon, scented bubbles.

"Okay, so were all hanging out at Temari's house for a few days till everything cools down right?" TenTen asked Temari who was driving, and Ino who was holding me in a tight hug.

"Yes, Shikamaru asked me to do it's not everyday, he asks me to do things for him. So I said sure." She said as she came to a red light.

"Hold up, I thought you guys were taking me home?" I said as I tried to break free of Ino's hold on me which didn't work.

"Shikamaru said you were in danger if we left you alone so we're all sticking together. So no complaining" she said. And was quiet for the rest of the way.

"Umm Sakura, so do you want to stop by anywhere, I was thinking of a drive through, since it be faster and you wont have to get out, and well… um look like that." She said in a whisper, and then blushed like crazy.

"What wrong, with what I'm wearing?" I asked. And everyone stopped and looked at me. And then I looked down to see what I looked like, and holy shit what the fuck!? Damn you Sasuke and your lips, and hands, and tongue and…. And, damn I'm getting horny all over again we need to get home and fast.

"Hey Sakura, are you okay you look a little pale?" Hinata asked.

"No I'm fine, I promise, just that everything that has happened today I'm a little shaken that's all" I said to them.

"Yeah I would to if I had Sasuke take me like a animal like he did you tonight.

And with that we wet to Burger King and got our dinner, while munching on some fries I couldn't get ride of the lonely, angst feeling in my stomach.

**20mins later at Temari's house.**

"So you guys can choose any room you want, just make sure, you don't make any noise Gaara and Kankuro are studying for their final exams tomorrow. Dumb asses waiting till the last minute like always." She said with an annoyed tone. As we all chose which rooms' we were going to sleep in I closed the door, and went straight to the bathroom, to take a bath, and relax after running the warm water and stepping in and sat down. As I was sitting there my thoughts went right back to Sasuke. Man this whole thing is so confusing. As I closed my eyes I saw Sasuke, and he was staring right back at me. That's when I realized it was like I was actually with him, but I didn't know where though.

"Sasuke is that you?" I asked as I reached out for him. I felt his fingers reach out and wrapped around my wrist and pulled me to him.

"Oh Sakura how I've missed you." He said to me as he placed me in his lap and that's when I felt his erection through his pants. And that's when I finally realized I was naked.

"Oh my gosh! I'm naked" I said and before I could say anything else Sasuke, plunged three fingers in me and I could stop the moans from coming out. '

"Sa-Sau…ke" I moaned and could help the pleasure that was shooting through me, was so strong, that I could think straight. He just kept pumping into to me with out giving me time to catch my breath, orgasm, after orgasm, was just to much for me to handle so I let him have his way with my body. So much pleasure was shooting through me at once that I never realized when Sasuke stopped and turned me towards his chest and started to suckle on my breast. God this was heaven, and I also realized that he didn't have his pants on and his penis was hard dripping with pre-cum and waiting to be inside of me, as I was off in my own world of pleasure, that Sasuke swiftly plunged into me and I screamed out in pleasure, and came right them and there. My body was so weak for the foreplay, plus the fact that he's still sucking on my nipples was too much to bare, when I came again and again. I couldn't take this anymore, I was on fire.

"Sasuke, ca we stop please I can't take much more of this?" I pleaded. When I looked into his eyes, I gasped. They were red and his skin started to change colors and the next thing, I knew he had grown fangs and his nails were digging into me, and the pain was too much for me, I screamed again ads another orgasm took me.

"You will take more, and until I say stop we're going to keep going no matter how long." He told me in a demonic voice. And at that he came and then bit me on my neck. And with the pain and pleasure I was feeling I came again and again. He kept o drinking my blood and he was glowing, and so were his eyes, when i]he finally stopped I was limp and couldn't move, he carried me to a king-sized bed and dropped me on it I tried to get away but, I couldn't.

"Please, I can't take anymore," I said with a whisper. But the didn't listen and climbed on top f me and continued what he was doing, this isn't the man I feel in love with, no this was a monster,

"Someone please help me, wake me from this horrible nightmare." I whispered before blacking out.

**SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE, CAN'T STAY AWAKE LIKE I USED TOO. OH AND FOR THE PERSON WHO SIAD THIS IS THE FIRST FANFICTION WHEN SASUKE IS A PORNSTAR, WELL I GOT THE IDEA FROM WATCH**_** MEET THE SPARTENS**_** awesome movie. See you guys later and continue R&R and comment.**


	9. AN

Dolls: special announcement

**REEDITED **

Okay so one of my reviewers brought something to my attention, which mo one else did and I realized not everyone understands what's going on. Okay so here's the break of each character.

**Boys**

**Sasuke Uchiha- age: 25**

**Occupation: CEO of Uchiha Adult Entertainment and is also a porn star in his own. Company as well**

**Species: incubus, vampire**

**Naruto Uzumaki- age: 25**

** Job: co-owner of Big Black Jacks Casino&Grill, and sole heir to Icha-Icha photo studios**

** Species: werewolf/fox, berserker**

**Shikamaru Nara- age 26**

** Job: head of Security for Uchiha family heir( Sasuke ) **

** Species: death reaper**

** Sai- age: 25**

** Job: artist**

** Species: vampire**

**Kiba Inuzuka- age: 25**

** Job: assistant to Naruto, in Icha-Icha studios**

** Species: werewolf**

**Shino Aburame: age: 27**

** Job: body guard to Naruto **

** Species: unknown**

**Neji Hyuga- age: 27**

**Job: owner of the Hyuga Law firm**

** Species: vampire **

**Girls**

**Sakura Haruno- age: 20**

** Job: waitress, and singer on the side. Medical student**

** Species: human**

**Ino Yakama – age: 20**

** Job: waitress, and singer/guitar**

** Species: human**

**Hinata Hyuga age: 20**

** Job: singer/piano**

** Species: vampire**

**TenTen- Age: 23**

** Job: singer/ bass**

**Species: human**

**Temari- age: 23**

** Job: singer/drummer**

**Species: human**

**OOKAY THAT'S THE BREAK DOWN OF EVERYONE! SO THANK YOU, Proclaimed Penguin Princess.**

**All u others….. I don't know what to say.**


	10. was it just a dream?

**Dolls**

**Okay everyone I'm back and here's the nxt chapter hope you understand what's going on and stuff I hope the guide in the chapter before has helped many of you understand what going, on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And in this chapter I'll have Sakura in college. Plz enjoy! **

**Chapter nine: It Was Just A Dream**

**Sakura's POV**

As I was in my black abbess, I felt something shake me, harshly, and when I opened my eyes I saw that the girls were surrounding me in the bathroom.

"Sakura are you okay, we all heard you screaming and rushed in as fast as we could." Ino said to me, oh thank god it was only a dream.

"Umm… yeah I just had a bad dream, don't worry about it." I told and tried to place on the best fake smile as best as I could. But failed terribly,

"You know what were all gonna sleep together because ever since that incident at the studio you've been acting weird and your not telling me or the others anything." Ino said with tears down her eyes.

"Awww Ino I never ever meant to make any of you girls feel that way. You right something is going on with me and I don't know what it is but I'm hoping that tomorrow will be better, nut you right it would be nice, for all of us to sleep together, it'll be like we're having a sleep over. Well we are but… yeah you know what I mean." I told them.

They all laughed and then they started to undress,

"Wait what are you girls doing?" I asked them, but it was as if they didn't hear me and continued, to undress.

"What does it look like we're doing, we about to get into a nice hot warm bathtub and take a nice long soothing bath with our girlfriend. That's what were doing," TenTen told me and the others, were naked before I even got a chance to argue, and stepped in. damn this feels so nice, man this is what I really need." Ino said.

"Hey you know what I just figured out?" TenTen said, we all looked at her.

"Umm, what's that TenTen?" Hinata asked. As she began to grab the shampoo bottle off the self.

"Well we're all staying here at Temari's house for the next couple of days, and we're also not going to work for the same amount of time as well. So what are we all going to do, we all have pills to pay, well accept Hinata, she's fucking loaded. As well as you Temari. So what are Ino, sakura and I going to do we got bills to pay. And my rents do in four days. And the tips, I was hoping to get today were supposed to cover that, plus even half of the cable bill." TenTen said. And she was right what the three of us going to do are. I need the tips that I was getting tonight to, to pay ff this months student loans. Damn what am I gonna do now?

"Well I don't mind giving you guys some money, to help you out. And I don't think Temari would mind either, right Temari?

"Hinata asked, and Temari just shrugged her shoulder.

"No I don't mind, plus my parents gave me and my brothers an advance on our allowance anyway. And I always in up putting it in the bank not using it, So I got you." She said with a smirk.

TenTen, Ino and I shrieked, and jumped them both saying thank you over and over again. That is until there was a knock on the bathroom door, and then t was pushed open.

"Hey I and Gaara were wondering if you guys, wan…." Kankuro, stopped what he was saying, and Gaara was right behind him and didn't understand why he stopped.

"What the hell Kankuro why the hell did you sto…oh well..." Gaara just kept staring at us and so did his brother, they just kept staring until Hinata asked.

"Umm... What are you both staring at?" She asked with a blush.

They both looked at one another than both of their noses started to bleed, and Kankuro wasn't as fast as Gaara to recover. I looked down to see that we were all pressed up against one another and our breast; well mine were, pressed near Hinata's face.

"Holy shit!" I screamed and threw a Dial at them, but missed. Damn. I grabbed another bottle and swung it at them. And this time I hit Gaara straight in the face. He fell backwards and landed right on the floor with a huge bruise on his face. When Kankuro saw what happened to Gaara he put his hands up in surrender. And grabbed both of Gaara's ankles and dragged him out the bathroom and the room and closed the door. When I looked back at the others, their faces were also red, red as cherries, to be correct.

"Well that was awkward." Ino said as she grabbed a wash cloth, and poured the liquid soap on it and began to wash my arms and back. I looked at her for a sec, but then just let her do as she pleased

"Not awkward, but embarrassing is more like it" Hinata said as she turned her head, facing the wall and grabbed one of the extra clothes an started to wash herself, and Temari got out of the tub and went to get the shampoo bottle that I through at Gaara and Kankuro, a while ago. She the went to also grab the Dial soap bottle as well, then came back into the tub, and started to pour the some of the shampoo into her hands and came over to me, and started to wash my hair.

"Is there a reason why you two are cleaning me up, I can do it myself." I told them and I wish that I didn't, because all of a sudden they dunked my head into the water and they kept me down there for a few seconds before bringing me, back up.

"What the hell was that for? I didn't do shit to you guys!" I yelled at them and the only thing I got out of them was a tickle attack. From the both of them.

"Okay you win I'll stop asking, just stop the tickling." I begged.

"Good you should enjoy the treatment were giving you. Now Hinata, grab that bucket so we won't have to, dunk Sakura under water." Temari said to her, and Hinata, did just that. TenTen grabbed the other bottle of soap Hinata was using and was now washing my other half. Wow I got some weird friends. As they continued, to wash and pamper me, I thought I should at least do something for them, so I waited till they were done, I went after Hinata, first and grabbed her around the waist and grabbed the soap from her hands and poured some on to mine and started to wash her back, as she was laughing I grabbed saw from the corner f my eye, TenTen, sneaking up on my left trying to jump me. I turned just in time to splash water at her and she shrieked and fell backwards on to Ino which made Temari burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at Temari you think this is funny, do you? How about we see how you like when someone falls on lands on you." She said with a smirk on her face. And for next hour or so we were al having a bath war against oe another.

As we were all getting ready for bed I put my sleeping bags I noticed that everyone was putting their bags next to one another, when I looked down at mine ready to move it next to Ten Ten's Ino grabbed it, and placed it next to hers instead. I looked at her and she gave me a sly smile and just said.

"I want you next to me, TenTen can have you tomorrow." She said with pouty lips.

As I made my way to where Ino was I laid down enjoying the view of the floor to ceiling window gave off. As everyone, got into there own bags I did the same. As I was laying there I felt arms wrap around me. When I turned around to see who it was it was Ino.

"You always move around, when your upset" she said in a whisper, I was going to argue, but her warmth was so nice that I nuzzled closer to her and laid my head on her soft breast. And with that, I feel into a peaceful slumber.

Sasuke's POV

_Damn those irritating pest! Their always getting in our way_. Mine inner said with a growl. He was right though. If her friends hadn't come in when they did, I would have finally but the final mark on her and she would truly and forever be mine. As I looked at my self in the mirror, and I saw that my eyes were still red, and my skin was already starting to turn from gray to white. I just sighed and shock my head.

_Knock knock knock…_

"Yes," I said as I made my way to my bedroom door, with a black towel wrapped around my waist. When I opened the door, I saw no other than Itachi staring down at me, with a blank stare. As we stared at each other I got annoyed and asked him what he wanted.

"Did you need something, cause I'm about to go to bed." I told him. He looked me up and down than, walked right past me into my room, and sat at my office chair by the ocean window view. He just sat there staring at me, and then turned his body to face the window.

"This is a lovely view you can see everything." He said, and I couldn't tell if he was saying it to me or what. As I kept looking at him, ii knew there was something on his mind; he just wasn't getting to the point. Damn I hate it when he does this, stupid brotherly wisdom or whatever you call it.

"Well I guess you must have some knowledge as to why I'm here little brother?" he said to me, in a calm voce, which I knew from spending more than half of my life with him, I knew this was going to end in one of two ways; 1) he's gonna lecture me about how careless I was at the casino, which I'm hoping is the out come, 2) he's gonna wait till I turn my back, and pounce on me and beat the living shit out of me.

"I'm guessing you're here because of what happened at the Casino, right? Look I know it was out of character for me, but listen; I'll contro-" out of nowhere my brother's fist came at me and landed right on my face sending me flying into the bookshelf, by my walk-in closet.

"What the hell was that for you jack ass!?" I asked him as I got up from where I was,

"Well, yes that is _one_ of the reasons I am here, but mostly it's because of what just happened a few moments, hours, which ever you choose, ago. May I ask you something? In what world, space and or time do you believe that going to that girl in her dreams was a bright idea?" he asked as he made his way towards me, and the look I saw on his face, was something I was all to familiar with. Damn I'm screwed.

"What dose it have anything to do with you?" I shot back as I started at my brother, now that he was only about a few feet away from me.

"Well Sasuke how about I refresh your memory shall I?" Itachi said as his eyes began to turn blood red. And like always, for some reason it's a reaction that I've grown to know. My instantly turned blood red as well.

"Well little brother, since for some odd reason you cant control your urges around that girl, your making it more and more difficult for us to stay under the radar, so the hunters wont come snooping around looking for us. Do want to end up like our ancestor Madara Uchiha, and those of the Uchiha clan that were, found. Dead, do you want that to happen to us Sasuke, well do you?" he said to me and I just looked to the ground and,

"No I don't! Do you think I'm that I'm that stupid? It's just that this is the first time, this has ever happened to me and I didn't know how to react or how to control what was happening to me when I first saw her for the first time." I told him as I felt myself start to calm down. I looked back up at Itachi to see him close his eyes and back way.

"I know how you feel Sasuke, it's and unbearable urge that you cant control no matter what you do. When it happened to me, I thought I might die if I didn't claim and mark, Hitomi I would have had killed everything in sight, just to reach her. But remember every one of us is different Sasuke so don't over think this, just promise me you'll be more careful next time. Oh and one more thing. The next time you travel into poor Sakura's Dreams make sure you're not broadcasting it to everyone with telepathic powers. It was very disturbing watching my younger brother almost maul that poor girl." And after that he walked over to my door and closed it behind him. I slid down to the floor and rested my head in my hands and thought to myself,_ I hope tomorrow turns out to be better than today was._ And with that I changed into a a pair of black boxers, and slid into my silk bed sheets and went to sleep.

**OKAY THERE, MAN NEVER KNEW THIS CHAPTER WOULD TAKE THIS LONG! SORRY FOR THE DELAY OR LATE DELAY… WATEVE ANYWAY NOW I'M OFF TO DO CHAPTER 10! WUSH ME LUCK P.S. I'M STARTING A SASUSAKU ONE SHOT CALLED **_**'PLAYING HARD TO GET' hope ya'll enjoy.**_


	11. Chapter 11

** Dolls **

**Chapter Ten: Overportive much?**

**Sakura's POV.**

The next morning the girls and I decided we would go out for breakfast, before me and Ino had to school at noon. So we all went into Temari's car and head out to Panera Bread. Once there TenTen and I got everyone's order down and went to the cashier and got everyone's order. As I was eating my Bacon, egg and cheese bagel I could help but think about that dream I had the night before, while I was in the tube. For some reason it felt so real and vivid. As I remembered Sasuke bit my neck and I unconsciously moved right hand up to my neck where I felt the bite mark was at. But of course nothing was there.

"Hey earth to Sakura, anyone there?" I heard Ino say to me.

"Um what? Did you say something Ino?" I asked her snapping out of my trance.

"Yeah I was wondering did you wanna go to your apartment to get your car or should we just go to mine and just drop off our stuff there and then head right over to KCI? Ino said.

"Yeah that's fine we can go over to your house since its closer and we don't have to go through all that traffic here and back." I told her and the others. After everyone was done eating we got back into Temari's car and drove to Ino's place. Me and Ino both said our goodbyes to the others and went into Ino's apartment and after, dropping everything in her living room, I went to go use the bathroom before we left for school.

As I was washing my hands I noticed that Ino was staring at me through the mirror I turned around to look at her and see if she needed anything.

"Hey Ino, did you need to use the bathroom I was just finishing up in here." I said to her, as I was walking by her, she grabbed my arm and stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey Sakura, is there something you're not telling me?" she asked me. I looked at her with a confused expression on my face.

"What are you talking about Ino? Nothing's wrong." I told her.

"Sakura we're best friends right?" she asked me.

"Yes of course we are Ino, why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" I asked her. Feeling a little bit offended.

"Well if we're best friends than why won't you tell me what's going on then, last night when were all at Temari's; when I heard you screaming, bloodily murder, I dropped what I was doing and rushed over to the room you were in. I was so worried that you were being strangled or something worse. So whatever you're dealing with right now, you don't have go through it alone. Open up to me. Please I'm begging you. I don't like seeing you like this. Even the girls have notice something is wrong and you're not acting like your normal self." She said to me with tears in her eyes. "You know what this all started once you met Sasuke and as much as I tell you to stay away from him he finds some way to find you and do it right under everyone's noses. And even after me and Naruto threaten his ass, and for me, multiply times to him. Dam Bastard can't take a damn hint when it's right in his god fucking face….." as I looked at Ino I realized, one of two things. One is that Ino needs to start to attend those anger management classes again, and second how much of a shitty friend I have been to her.

I didn't even realize I was starting to act different around everyone. Wow.

"I'm sorry Ino I never knew you felt that way and to be honest I never even knew that I was acting different at all. I feel terrible for putting you and the others threw that ordeal." I told her. And with that she stared at me like a dear in headlights and jumped me and tackled me to the floor.

"Ino-you PIG your gigantic tits are smothering me! Get off!" I laughed and failed miserably trying to evade her ticklish finger attack. Damn blonde and her huge tits, always taking me down by surprise every single time.

AS we both started to catch our breath I looked over at the clock and realized we're running late for class and there's no way we can make it if we even run the reds. _SHIT!_

"Damnit Ino look! Were late and now Tsunade's gonna have both our asses!" I yelled at her as we both dashed and of course I tripped on my own shoe lace, but thankfully Ino caught me just in time. Ino grappled her keys as we made our way out of her apartment and headed straight for her car. As we were making our way to school, I started to think; it's only been what almost a whole and a half, and already my lifes more hetic than normal. And I have this huge gut-twisting feeling that something life changing is going to happen, and there's no way I'm gonna be the same.

As we got to the parking garage, me and Ino ran as fast as we could up the two flights of stairs and then just in time before the elvator doors closed, up to the fourth floor. hen we arrivied at our classroom door, I cracked it open just a little to see if Tsunade-sama was in there. And if by a miracle she wasn't. So Ino and I got to our seats and pulled out our things and fixed our apperances. Then not even 10 mins after we sat down the front door open to a hung-over Tsunade with a assistant Shizune.

"See look this is what I keep telling you Lady Tsunade, you shouldn't go bar-hopping if you have classes the next day, you need at leats a day or two to recover." Shizune said to her._ Wow and I thought she leraned her lesson from the last four times she's done this... No wait did I say 'last four times?' I meant to say LAST SEVEN TIMES! and this one makes it number eight. ugh.. well I hope we actually get to learn something today._

"Ugh...!Shizune, do me a favor a go get me some asprain and tyonal and also a pillow, headphones and finally some vodk- i mean russian water, te strawberry flavored one please." she said to her, with that Shizune left but did a double take when she heard Tsunade say russian water.

"Okay I'll be right back, since the teacher's lounge is out of asprain, _'m gonna go to the drug store across the street. And everyone can you please watch over her again, I know it's getting old, but i promise that once I come back we'll start our lesson." she said as ahe left the room. After that we all looked at Tsunade-sama _ and sighed shacking my head i pulled out my textbook, and began to read chapter 21 and 22 on deadly dieases and how to prevent infections. As i was reading i had this strange feeling of being watched, but I just blow it off as some classmate of mine just staring at me again. but when i looked up , when that feeling would'nt go away, i looked around saw nothing. _Hmmmm...?_ with that, since i didnt see anything I continued on with what i was reading.

it was about 15min later and i still couldn't shake this weird feeling of being watched. For some reason i had the urge to look out the window and when i did i was looking at the cherryblossom trees that were in full bloom. As I was watching the petals fall everywhere, i saw a black figure. I blinked and rubbed my eyesand looked back at the trees and saw that the figure was gone, i lookedout the window to make sure that I was'nt lokking in the wrong place. when i found nothing i went back to my tetxbook and continued on read. then I felt somethng vibrate in my pokect. and it was my phone, i pulled it out and saw that i had a new text message, but i didn't reconize the number at all. I tapped the screen.

_UNKNOWN ID~_

_**Your eyes are so lovely when the sun is shinning down on you.**_

What the hell...!? i thought and looked up to see that everyone was on there phone, either texting or playing some game. i felt my phone vibrate again and i saw that i had another message.

_UNKNOWN ID_

_**And I love the way ur hair shimmers and moves when the sun and the wind hit it.**_

Okay seriously this is getting down rihgt creepy. So i decided to text the mysterious person back.

_Sakura~_

_**Okay i have no clue who the hell u r and i dnt hav any idea how u got this # and i'm seconds away from call the police on ur ass.**_

There now he would for sure back off.

_UNKNOWN ID~_

**uR SO ADORABLE WEN U GET MAD AND THT MOUTH OF URS... I SOO MISS HAVIN IT AGAINST MINE.**

okay what the hell was this guy talking about.

_UNKNOWN ID_

_**BTW look out ur window i bet u'll know who i am now.**_

I did just that and gasped... siting there ona branch looking at me witha smirk on his face..._ Sasuke!_

"What the hell!" i screamed and startled INo and some of my classmates in the process. I looked at Ino And she looked at what spooked me and her whole face went from utter shock to full blown rage. and her arura also changed. Oh shit she's gonna blow.

"You fucking bastard who the hell did you find out where we went to school? What are you now stalking Sakura now you oversized- good for nothing, shitfaced motherfu-"

"Ino!" i said to her. and then she reached behind her and grabbed the chair she was just sitting on and threw it at him, but missed and it hit a few branches next to him. He didnt even flinch.

"Damn I missed. Shit." and from that she another chair and then another, i looked at the rest of the class as they stared in horror as Ino continued to make Sasuke target practice.

"Oh shit we're all screwed" one said.

"I wanna go ho home im to young for this shit."

"She's not even aimming shit at you grow some balls."

"Dude and you picked a fight with her the other day, Damn i would hate to to be in your shoes."

"Oh my god someone hide me."

"Wow some boyfriend you are. Pussy"

"Hey_"

"Holy shit she's got the dest! every last man for ur lives!"

_wow never thought i see them all sceam like bitches just cuz a chick can pick up a solid wood desk and cuck it out the window. man people these days._

I looked over at Tsunade to see that she was passed out like a light and snoring like there was no tomorrow. ugh..

"Die motherfucker!" Ino yelled and this time she was about a foot off. she grabbed another desk and before she could chuck it at him the classroom door opened and in came Shizune, the princlipe, security and wait what the hel is Sai doing here.

"Ummm... this isn't what it looks like." i told them.

the princple just stood ther dumbfounded and just shook his head and turned to Sai and said;

"This is going on your billl you do know that right. and then there is also the cost of a new window as well." he said and just turned around with a smile on his face.

Sai just shook his head and looked at Ino with something in his eyes. I lokked over at Ino who shivered under his gaze.

"Can you please put down the desk gently?" he asked her.

Ino looked at him and heaved a sigh and turned toward me and threw the desk out the window and then turned around to face Sai.

"What you never told me where to pu tit down, remeber you always gotta be more specfic when it cmoes to telling me to do ceetain things." she said with and innocent look on her face.

"Ugh..." was all that Sai said and walked over to her. her leaned in and whispered something in her ear that made her blush. I looked out the window to see that Sasuke was gone and when looked around out the window. But nothing weird, I hope Ino didn't succeed in hitting him with the desk. then out of nowhere i felt strong arms wrap around me, and thenwarm air brushed across my ear.

"Whats wrong missed me?" I turned around to see Sasuke right there with a smirk on his face.

"Umm... what are you doing here, better yet how do you even know where I go to college at?" I asked him. He turned me around in his arms, so that I was now facing him. He looked at me for a sec, then pressed his lips to mine.

"Hey you do known that i'm in the middle of class right now?" i asked him, as i broke the kiss.

"Is that even important right now? Because, if that is I feel hurt." he said to me with a pout on his lips. I looked him dead in the eyes, and saw humor and lust. _ Damn sex addict._ "Look Sausske it's really sweet, well better yet creepy/stalkerish that you came to see me today. But I can't just drop everything, just because you wanna aquick fuck in the jainitor's closet." I said with a stern face. "And secondly can you please move your hands away from my ass and breast?!" Gosh this Damn guy cant keep it in his pants. Horny bastard.

"But why, I love the feel of your curvasious body of yours. Look at how it makes my body react." he told me as he leaned closer agin and then his lips were brushing against my ear.

I looked down to see what he was talking about. "See, my body is overheating, my heart is racing, and right now I just wannatear off your clothes and throw you down on one off these- well one thats not broken, and take you right here and now." he said and then I felt something poke my stomache. When I looked down I saw his huge erection poking me.

"What the hell! I'm not having sex with you, ecspicailly not in the middle of class." i wispered to him. He pulled back to look at me and stared at me for a while. What seemed like ages, but were really a few seconds; Sasuke stood up to his full hieght and gave me a glare. I stood my ground and folded my arms across my chest, but not knowing that by doing this allowed my breast to get bigger since i was wearing a low cut tank top. I saw his eyes lower and i followed his gaze and gasped. i pulled back my right hand and slapped him across his perverted face. There was this loud gasp that spread across the room, and then it was silent. I looked bac up at Sasuke and saw that he never once let his eyes move away from mine, even when i slapped him. And I can still see the red hand mark i left him. I refocused my eyes to his and then out of nowhere he grabbed, and hoistedd me overnis shoulder like i was a little kid.

"WHat the hell Sasuke! put me down, I'm in the middle of class you dumbass!" I yelled at him, as he started to walk towards the door, but was stopped when he saw Ino in his way.

"Move Yamaka," he said, and for the first time i realized that his voice sounded demoonic for some reason.

"Not a chance Uchiha, the only way your fetting out is either of two ways: you put SAkura down and leave without making a scene or, your gonna have to- hey what the hell" And with that SAsuke shoved her out of the way and thankfully Sai was there to catch her before she hit the floor,

"Hey Sasuke, what the hell man?" was all he said before Sasuke walked past him and walked down the hall toards the entrance of the school. when we walked out of the school building, I saw a black limo.  
Ugh...Sasuke Where do you think your taking me? you do know this is called kidnapping rihgt?" I told him, But all I got out of him was a low growel. And then the back door was open and i was thrown inside, when I was getting back up I saw that Sasuke was just closing the door.

"Sasuke.." I was cut off when I realized that it was dark inside the limo, and the only response i got from him was a even more demonic and for some reason it sent a shiver down my spine. when i looked around trying to find him, and that's when i realized tgere were to glowing red eyes looking straight at me.

And for the first time I felt scared for my life, and that where ever we were going, I knew was going to probably bring me both pain and the most unbelievable pleasure.

**HAHAHA! Finallly im done with chapter ten!, yes i do know thats its been over what? a month or so, but i do promise to update as soon as possible though! see ya'll nxt time. oh and also im have wordpad so of corse i dnt have spellcheck so plz bare with me.**


End file.
